MI VIDA EMPEZÓ CONTIGO
by ambard10
Summary: A veces nuestros peores demonios somos nosotros mismos, y el diablo nuestra propia mente…
1. Chapter 1

**MI VIDA EMPEZÓ CONTIGO**

**Esta historia es otra forma de plantear como Steve y Danno se hicieron novios, viene antes de "ESTA NAVIDAD SERÁ ESPECIAL PARA TI" y después de "MOMENTOS DE REFLEXIONES, RECUERDOS Y DECISIONES"… es algo de angustia, drama y romance, como mis otras historias es algo cursi, llena de sentimientos y final feliz. Para la comunidad de LJ ****h50_esp****Y para FF net, y una dedicatoria especial para Lia Collins que siempre está pendiente de mis historias y pidió pronto esta continuación…. Como siempre Hawaii five-0 no me pertenece**

**A veces nuestros peores demonios somos nosotros mismos, y el diablo nuestra propia mente…**

Después de haber casi superado la semana fatal, del viaje turista por Corea del Norte, y haber sido torturado por el enemigo íntimo, Steve Mcgarrett era un hombre con una misión en la vida, conseguir el amor de su pareja y amigo el detective Danny Williams, no era algo fácil, a Steve no se le daba muy bien las palabras y cuando quería demostrar algo, la acción era el camino a seguir, pero a decir verdad, el comandante de la marina de guerra ya había intentado varias veces de impresionar al nativo de Jersey pero su suerte nunca lo acompañaba, pero él seguía insistiendo, rendirse no estaba en su vocabulario, por eso se encontraba un día viernes muy temprano en la oficina del 5-0 planeando donde iba a llevar a su rubio amigo esta vez, tan metido estaba en sus planes que no se dio cuenta cuando alguien llegó a su oficina

-"hey jefe, buen día que te ha hecho madrugar?"

-"hola Kono, solo papeleo y notas, respondió algo nervioso Steve"

-"estas seguro, porque noto algo en ti que me hace sospechar y tu sabes lo buena detective que me he vuelto"….

-"si así es, y tienes razón es que estoy pensando donde llevar a Danno, el fin de semana, quiero causarle una buena impresión esta vez, no como antes"..

-"que sitios tienes en mente jefe?"

-"listo, estaba pensando en el gran acuario, van a inaugurar una nueva sala dedicada exclusivamente a la vida de la zona abisal del mar, van a mostrar un mundo de criaturas que muchas personas ni se imaginan que existe y tienen unas formas impresionantes; y la otra puede ser volver a observar los jeroglificos, esa vez no llegamos ni siquiera a la zona de las cascadas, tu sabes lo que pasó",… era evidente el enorme entusiasmo que mostraba el SEAL con el solo hecho de hablar del mar o de sus paseos por la naturaleza…

-"pero estas seguro que eso le gustará a Danny? En primer lugar el odia el mar y cualquier ser vivo que pueda generarle alguna amenaza y segundo tus intentos de impresionar a Danny siempre han tenido algún inconveniente"..

-"tu crees que no quera ir, también hay algo en el Hilton, un evento para la alta sociedad de Hawaii es algo de una sinfónica de Nueva York"..

-"eso no suena como tu, pero si como Danny, el siempre anda extrañando cosas de la parte continental, pero y las entradas ese evento debe ser carísimo"…

-"no si tienes contactos con el gobernador y puedo insinuarle que al estar dos de su fuerza de tarea en el evento será muy bien visto por todos"….

-"eres lo máximo jefe, entonces crees que después de esto puedas sincerarte con él y hablarle de tus sentimientos?"

-"todavía no Kono, no quiero espantarlo, yo aun no sé que pueda sentir él por mi, no quiero arriesgar mi amistad tan a la ligera, es mejor ir poco a poco e irle mostrando lo mucho que me importa"..

-"no crees que ir hasta el territorio enemigo a traer tu trasero no es suficiente prueba de que están en la misma pagina?""

-"no, no lo es porque ustedes también fueron y el equipo SEAL 9 y Joe y no precisamente están enamorados de mi cierto?"….. Preguntó Steve con una cara de interrogación hacia Kono, pero sin evitar la sonrisa picara

-"claro que no, pero está bien creo que si es mejor ir de poco a poco"….. Kono tenia muchas esperanzas en ese evento, de verdad sentía que Danny y Steve se merecían ser felices y eso solo lo veía juntos, ojalá y todo fuera bien en ese evento….

Esperando el cambio de un semáforo se encontraba el detective Danny Williams, andaba un poco malhumorado porque estaba algo tarde para llegar a su trabajo, normalmente era el mas puntual de su equipo, pero había pasado la noche pensando y pensando, tenia varios problemas, como la falta de recursos económicos debido al acuerdo de divorcio con su exmujer y la pensión que le pasa a Grace su hija, aunque a él no le importaba daría todo su salario y mas a su hija quien era su adoración, pero tenia que comer, vestir y pagar el arriendo donde vivía.

El detective había vivido un tiempo con su amigo y jefe del 5-0 Steve Mcgarrett, pero después de unas semanas de quedarse con él y de asegurarse de que el comandante estaba mejor tanto física como mentalmente después de lo de North Corea, el detective y segundo al mando del 5-0 había buscado un lugar para mudarse, como excusa dijo que Steve era muy estricto y no habían congeniado muy bien, en esos días el SEAL estuvo muy triste y era mas que evidente que le dolió la partida del rubio

pero el detective de Jersey se había ido y la verdadera razón es que no aguantaba estar tan cerca de Steve, sus sentimientos hacia su jefe y amigo habían crecido con el pasar de los días, y Danny intuía que Steve podría sentir algo por él mas que la amistad y he hay el problema, el detective no quería pasar por eso otra vez, la gente se enamoraba de él pero después se aburrían y lo abandonaban, le había pasado cuando era adolescente con su primer novio Adam, del cual ni siquiera gustaba de hablar, después al entrar a la academia de policía con su segundo novio lo cual duró solo unos meses porque el muy bastardo se la hacia con el uno y con el otro y mientras todos sabían, Danny como un imbécil le profesaba mucho cariño, hasta el día que se lo pilló en un callejón sucio, ahí estaba su actual novio con un cadete novato dándose como si el mundo se fuera acabar….

Otra vez Danny con su corazón roto, luego llegó Rachel y bueno quien en Jersey y Hawaii no saben esa historia, golpeado por la misma mujer dos veces…..y abandonado otra vez, después fue Gaby con quien ni siquiera pasaron de las primeras citas y la curadora del museo le dijo sin ningún tapujo que no le interesaba salir con él….. por lo que había optado por cerrar su corazón al resto de mortales.

Danny había visto el cambio en Steve, lo preocupado que se ponía cuando el rubio tenia algún problema, lo mucho que amaba y disfrutaba el SEAL con Grace, las miradas que le daba cuando pensaba que Danny no lo observaba, y una que otra indirecta especialmente de Kono, pero eso no podía ser prefería tener a Steve como amigo por siempre que como amante por un corto tiempo, porque ese preciosidad de hombre tarde o temprano se aburriría de estar con el bajito y bochinchoso detective de Jersey y una perdida como esa no la iba a poder aguantar… por eso tenia que hacer algo para evitar que el superseal se terminara de enamorar de él, porque el detective pensaba que lo que Steve podía tener era una simple atracción por el hecho de que Danny siempre ha estado para él para superar los problemas y a lo mejor no es un sentimiento mas profundo… así que antes de que alguno saliera con su corazón herido él tenia que cortar esto de raíz..

No se imaginaba cual profundo como el océano eran los sentimientos de Steve hacia él y sus acciones y evasivas solo lograban hacer lo que el temía, romperle el corazón a Steve y de paso el suyo propio.

No se olviden de sus mensajes ya que me motivan mas y me entero de sus opiniones…gracias por leer…trataré de actualizar semanalmente, esta historia es una de mis contribuciones para soportar la gran espera….


	2. Chapter 2

**MI VIDA EMPEZÓ CONTIGO**

**Esta historia es otra forma de plantear como Steve y Danno se hicieron novios, viene antes de "ESTA NAVIDAD SERÁ ESPECIAL PARA TI" y después de "MOMENTOS DE REFLEXIONES, RECUERDOS Y DECISIONES"… es algo de angustia, drama y romance, como mis otras historias es algo cursi, llena de sentimientos y final feliz. Para la comunidad de LJ ****h50_esp****Y para FF net, Como siempre Hawaii five-0 no me pertenece**

**A veces nuestros peores demonios somos nosotros mismos, y el diablo nuestra propia mente…**

Los cuatro compañeros ya se encontraban en las oficinas del 5-0 revisando su actual caso

-"que tenemos"

-"un caso de homicidio en un motel, un joven fue asesinado de una cuchillada en el pecho y fue encontrado en la tina del baño, fue encontrado hace 10 minutos por el HPD y nos han llamado" respondió el detective Kelly hacia el jefe del 5-0

-"por que a nosotros, es algo de delincuencia común…. La policía se puede encargar de eso"

-"por petición del gobernador, la victima resultó ser un joven empresario amigo del gobernador y un alto beneficiario de la economía local, por lo que el gobernador quiere que el caso sea manejado con la mayor discreción y sea resuelto a la mayor brevedad"…

-"manos a la obra entonces"….. mencionaba el detective Williams ya que si era petición del gobernador era mejor empezar enseguida…

Rumbo a la escena del crimen se dirijan como siempre, Kono en su carro rojo, Chin en su moto y Danny y Steve en el camaro plateado, Steve estaba ansioso por preguntarle a Danny si aceptaba pasar el fin de semana con él, tenían rato que no salían a distraerse por los numerosos casos que había estado manejando el 5-0 así que algo de relajación y descanso no vendría mal….

-"hey Danno he estado pensando"….

-"Dios ampare al mundo y a sus moradores babe"…. Bromeaba Danny con una gran sonrisa en su boca…

-"hey que es en serio",

-"lo siento sigue, que has estado pensando"

-"bueno yo….., quería a ver si tu…, pues si no tienes nada que hacer…, porque podríamos"…

Y ahí estaba esa sensación, el detective no podía evitar que se le calentara la sangre al ver a su amigo balbucear y aunque iba a ser como que no notaba nada, Steve ahora tenia un ligero color rosa en su cara…que iba a ser con esos sentimientos que Steve estaba mostrando por él, él no quería eso, no ahora que estaba tan dolido y tan confundido en todo lo que se refiere al plano amoroso…..

-"oye, a menos que sea esto sea un código especial que supuestamente lo entiendan los de inteligencia naval, porque realmente no capto que quieres"….

-"yo solo quería saber si tienes algo que hacer el fin de semana porque quiero invitarte a hacer algo, para distraernos del trabajo, tu sabes hemos tenido mucho….nos haría bien salir un rato para relajarnos"

A pesar de que sabia que si sus planes era hacer desistir a Steve de su enamoramiento hacia él lo mejor sería no aceptar, también era verdad que necesitaba salir de esas cuatro paredes que llamaba apartamento, así que por ese fin de semana no iba a evadir a Steve pero si iba a mantener las distancias…..

-"adonde piensas invitarme porque te digo amigo mio, nada de supervivencia en la selva, ni en el mar"…..

-"te soy sincero, tenia pensado algo así, pero no, hay un evento en el Hilton, la sinfónica de Nueva York se va a presentar y pues quieres venir….yo invito todo….será divertido"

-"si creo que acepto, cuando estaba en Jersey mi familia y yo íbamos a esa clase de eventos, son muy elegantes y muy bonitos".

-"entonces ya está yo te recojo el sábado a eso de las 20:00 horas"…

-"bien"…

El resto del camino transcurrió en un cómodo silencio, solo cortado para preguntar algo del caso sea Danny o Steve, al llegar a la escena del crimen pudieron notar que se trataba de un motel muy barato en una zona no muy buena de la ciudad, raro para una persona del perfil de la victima, los chicos se acercaron a donde estaba el cuerpo y los forenses del HPD

-"hola Max, que tenemos?" Preguntó el jefe del 5-0 con una sonrisa hacia el joven forense quien poco a poco se había convertido en un miembro no oficial del grupo y en parte de su Ohana también

-"hola chicos, supe que los llamaron para esto, ya ha sido identificado su nombre es Bryan Lean nativo de california y gran empresario desde hace tiempo, presenta una herida de cuchillo en su zona abdominal lo que muy posiblemente contribuyó a su muerte por perdida masiva de sangre"

-"porque no pidió ayuda, mirando alrededor no se observa señales de lucha", mencionaba el detective Williams

- "a pesar que el cuerpo se encontró desangrado en la cama, si notan sus muñecas tiene abrasiones que se pueden considerar como algo restrictivo sea una cuerda o algún otro elemento que impedían su movimiento, posiblemente estaba amarrado a la cama y con la autopsia sabremos un poco mas…..así que si no tienen mas preguntas llevaré el cuerpo a la morgue"…

-"una ultima pregunta crees que estaba teniendo relaciones sexuales o que fue victima de algún abuso, lo pregunto porque esta desnudo y en este motel"…preguntaba Mcgarrett

-como te dije es muy pronto para decir eso a simple vista pero te prometo no tardar con los resultados de la autopsia y entonces sabremos si la victima estaba en alguna relación sexual aquí..

-"te lo agradezco Max, estamos hablando entonces"…

Los 5-0 salieron del motel para empezar a adelantar su investigación ... Kono y Chin se dirigieron a entrevistar a la familia mientras que Danny y Steve se dirigían a la casa del gobernador por petición de este ultimo para hablar sobre el caso debido a que la víctima era su amigo personal, cuando llegaron al lugar el gobernador los hizo pasar a una oficina privada para así poder hablar tranquilamente…

-"Comandante, detective gracias por venir y hacerse cargo de esta investigación", dijo amablemente el hombre tendiendo su mano al jefe y al segundo al mando del 5-0

-"estamos para ayudar señor gobernador", mencionó el comandante, -"tengo entendido que la victima era un amigo suyo, lamentamos mucho esta situación"…

-"en realidad era mas bien amigo de la familia, seré breve para no quitarlos de su labor por mucho tiempo, la razón por la que los requiero en la investigación es a petición de la familia de Bryan, no quieren un escándalo con esto, ya que afectaría sus negocios y relaciones comerciales, algunas familias aquí son algo tradicionales y aunque el mundo es muy abierto ahora siempre habrá prejuicios para personas como Bryan"…

-"no entiendo.. señor gobernador.. con prejuicios se refiere a que en especifico"….

-"haber detective Williams, Bryan era homosexual y mantenía una vida de derroche y pues vivía algo loco.. y si fue encontrado en ese motel solo hay que sumar dos mas dos para saber que estaba haciendo, y eso es precisamente lo que no quiere la familia"…

-"porque sería una vergüenza tener un familiar homosexual verdad?" Mencionó Danny en un tono un poco extraño para Steve, nunca había hablado o preguntado a su pareja si en realidad el tenia un lado definido o si seria bisexual, o si Danny incluso podría tener algún sentimiento homofóbico…

Steve quería darse un golpe fuerte porque antes de haberse enamorado perdidamente de su pareja y segundo al mando debió saber a ciencia cierta si el rubio detective podría ser aunque sea bisexual, pero ahora no solo era el temor de alguna chica sino también la posibilidad de que en un futuro Danny lo rechace porque no gusta de los homosexuales y perder su amistad por eso le dolería mas que si Danny le dijera que no albergaba sentimientos románticos por él….

-"está bien gobernador, seremos lo más discretos posible, una pregunta, es de su conocimiento si la victima mantenía una relación con alguna persona en especifico?"

-"yo no sé eso comandante, en realidad no lo trataba mucho, lo que se es lo que veía en algún evento donde coincidíamos y en realidad no se le veía con nadie en específico"….

-"está bien, entonces nos retiramos y empezaremos con nuestra investigación"….

-"ojala puedan resolver esto pronto señores, confío en sus capacidades"…..

Los dos 5-0 asintieron con su cabeza ante las palabras del gobernador y salieron con rumbo a la sede para averiguar mas del asunto…..

No se olviden de sus mensajes ya que me motivan mas y me entero de sus opiniones…gracias por leer…trataré de actualizar semanalmente, esta historia es una de mis contribuciones para soportar la gran espera….


	3. Chapter 3

**MI VIDA EMPEZÓ CONTIGO**

**Para la comunidad de LJ ****h50_esp****Y para FF net, Como siempre Hawaii five-0 no me pertenece.. perdón por el retraso problemas en el real mundo…**

**A veces nuestros peores demonios somos nosotros mismos, y el diablo nuestra propia mente…**

Cuando llegaron a l HQ del 5-0 los primos aun no habían llegado de interrogar a la familia, por lo que Steve tomó valor y se animó a mantener esa conversación con Danny que tanto le preocupaba, así que se dirigió a la oficina del rubio..

-"puedo pasar"… dijo el comandante asomándose a la puerta

-"en serio preguntas eso?…cuando se te ha dado por preguntar.. pasa algo?", preguntó sorprendido el rubio al ver a su pareja tocando en su oficina cuando generalmente no lo hacía..

-"es solo que me sorprendió un poco tu reacción cuando el gobernador mencionó acerca de la homosexualidad de la victima y pues quiero saber si eso te molesta, es decir si tienes algo en contra de la homosexualidad…nunca hemos hablado de esto"..

-"Ok, no es como si derrepente en medio de algo te detengo y digo sabes que Steve yo pienso esto de la homosexualidad o yo estoy en contra de los homosexuales"…

-"estas en contra de los homosexuales?".. Lo interrumpió preocupado el SEAL, y Danny se dio cuenta de la expresión triste de Steve, seria fácil decirle una mentira y romper las ilusiones del SEAL, pero algo siempre impedía que Danny lo cortara tajantemente, por lo que decidió decirle la verdad, pero antes decidió tantear el terreno…

-"por qué te preocupa, por algo personal o porque crees que mi opinión podría afectar el caso?"

Steve decidió que la verdad era mejor así que si iba a decir algo seria el momento…

-"por algo personal Danno, nunca dudaría de tu profesionalidad y tu entereza para tratar con un caso por muy difícil que sea, pero yo quiero saber si tu tendrías un problema conmigo a largo plazo por ser homosexual"….. ya estaba, no había marcha atrás se había lanzado al agua desde una altura monumental y sin paracaídas, si Danny decía que si tenia un problema, es posible que perdiera lo mas importante que tenia en su vida, su mejor amigo, su hermano, su amor… y aparte de eso había revelado un secreto que pocos sabían….

-" un momento, no es que yo no notara a veces algo de homosexualidad en ti, pero tu estas seguro?, que hay de Cath?….

-"realmente ella es una de mis mejores amigas y si, tenemos relaciones, pero es la única mujer con la que eventualmente he estado, además ella sabe que voy mas con los hombres, en realidad no es complicado, ella esta sola y necesita conectarse a tierra, yo igual, nuestros trabajos son duros, a veces vemos o hacemos cosas que nos sobrepasa y necesitamos el contacto humano y no es como si nos gustara ir al primer bar que viéramos para estar con cualquiera, así que mutuamente nos hacemos compañía incluso nos aconsejamos en todo sentido, ella ha estado cuando me han roto el corazón y yo igual para ella, con el tiempo encontraremos nuestras parejas y cortaremos lo nuestro…siempre ha sido así, si no funciona para ninguno de los dos hay estaremos…como los mejores amigos"…

-"Guaoo…..creo que has hablado mas en este momento de lo que yo lo he hecho en todo el tiempo que hemos estado juntos….entonces eres gay?"….

-"si Danno y quiero saber si tienes un problema con eso"…

-"como puedes creer que tengo un problema con eso, no tengo problemas, en realidad yo no soy del todo hetero, yo soy mas bien bisexual, es solo que soy extremadamente fiel y tengo años que no tengo algo serio con alguien del mismo sexo, mis experiencias homo se dieron antes de conocer a Rachel, y si dije lo que dije con el gobernador era para ver su reacción, acuérdate soy detective y me deber es detectar amigo mio, quería saber si había algo mas que lo que nos decía, acerca de Bryan, pero no creo que esconda algo, de lejos se le nota la incomodidad con el tema"….

-"Ok Danno, entonces estamos bien"..

-"Cuando hemos estado mal Steven"….

Los primos llegaron de entrevistar a la familia, a decir verdad se sorprendieron cuando Danny y Steve les mencionaron que sabían que la victima era gay, la familia también había sido clara en eso y les habían dado el nombre de la pareja con que su hijo había estado en los últimos meses pero no sabían mucho en realidad, al ser la victima gay la familia lo había ido apartando poco a poco

-"lo que tenemos es el nombre de la pareja del , se llama chris Harper pero aun no tenemos su ubicación… pero la víctima tenía un apartamento en el Hilton, donde según la familia estaba viviendo últimamente"

-"Chin revisa las imágenes de las cámaras afuera de motel, las más cercanas que se puedan a ver si encuentras algo, Kono y Danny vayan al apartamento a ver si encuentran algo, alguna foto, lo que sea que nos lleve a este tal Chris Harper, yo voy con Max a ver si ya tiene algo, si encuentran una foto o alguna huella me la mandan enseguida, no creo que me demore donde Max, por lo que estaré aquí de regreso pronto",

-"lo tengo jefe, vamos brah"… le dijo Kono a Danny quien ya se dirigían a la salida de la sede rumbo al apartamento de la victima….. sin saber que conocerían a alguien que les traería muchos problemas…

En la morgue Max ya tenía listo el informe para ser entregado, se había dado prisa porque sabia que el gobernador estaba respirándoles en la nuca al equipo del 5-0 y desde hace rato ellos consideraban al ext5ravagente medico como uno más de su Ohana, y el doctor Bergman se sentía muy agradecido por eso, él no tenía muchos amigos o por lo menos no fuera del ciberespacio, muchos de los miembros del HPD se burlaban de el por su extraño aspecto y muchos de los detectives o jefes de la policía no lo tomaban muy en cuenta, al principio pensó que con el comandante Mcgarrett iba a ser igual, había creído que era el típico tipo rudo que se creía bajado del cielo y pasaba por encima del tipo bajito e insignificante de la morgue, pero rápidamente se percato de lo equivocado que estaba, desde un inicio el jefe del 5-0 valoró todos sus aportes a los casos, incluso ayudó en los que no eran suyo y terminó de unirse a la familia cuando el comandante fue a su apartamento en busca de ayuda al haberse escapado de la cárcel, fue ahí cuando Steve pasó de ser el comandante Mcgarrett a ser solo Steve como se lo pidió al bajito y extravagante medico que se ganó la confianza del 5-0 al completo desde ese día…

-"hey Max tienes algo"…

-"si Steve, la víctima no presenta signos de ser torturado, murió por desangramiento pero en el momento de morir estaba atado con algo de fibra de algodón de color rojo, además estaba amordazado con algo de la misma consistencia del elemento que se usó para atarlo, presentaba fibras en su garganta del mismo color rojo, a pesar que no tenia laceraciones que indiquen violación, se encontraron restos de semen en su interior, lo que comprueba el haber sostenido relaciones sexuales antes de morir, el ADN ya se está analizando, si hay alguna coincidencia con la base de datos te lo haré saber…. En la escena del crimen se encontraron varios tipos de huellas, sabemos que esos lugares baratos no son muy aseados por lo que el cotejo de las huellas va a tardar un poco mas….pero si tienes alguna huella con quien compararla será mas rápido"…

-"no Max, aun no tenemos nada en el momento, pero cuando tengas todo me lo mandas enseguida, y muchas gracias por hacer esto rápido sé que tienes otros casos adelante y aun así nos ayudaste",

-"no te preocupes Steve, te estaré mandando lo de las huellas y el ADN cuanto antes"….

-"listo.."

Steve salió de la morgue nuevamente hacia el HQ, ojalá Danny y Kono puedan encontrar una pista sobre el primer y único sospechoso que tienen para agilizar la investigación….

No se olviden de sus mensajes ya que me motivan mas y me entero de sus opiniones…gracias por leer…trataré de actualizar semanalmente, esta historia es una de mis contribuciones para soportar la gran espera….


	4. Chapter 4

**MI VIDA EMPEZÓ CONTIGO**

**Para la comunidad de LJ ****h50_esp****Y para FF net, Como siempre Hawaii five-0 no me pertenece.. perdón por el retraso problemas en el real mundo…**

**A veces nuestros peores demonios somos nosotros mismos, y el diablo nuestra propia mente…**

Llegando al hotel, kono y Danny se dirigían rumbo a uno de los pisos superiores donde se encontraban los mejores apartamentos y donde estaba ubicado el de la víctima, cuando una voz muy conocida por ellos los llamó desde el fondeo del pasillo….

-"Danno…..tia Kono….." corrió la pequeña Williams hacia los brazos de su padre

-"Mono que sorpresa, que haces aquí", preguntaba su padre sosteniéndola en sus brazos y dándole una vuelta en el aire, a su niña y luz de su vida… y percatándose del grupo de personas que se dirigían hacia ellos

-"estoy con mama y Stan y su primo Richard, que llegó a pasar un tiempo de vacaciones aquí", dijo Grace con un tono un poco molesto en su voz que captó muy bien tanto Kono como Danny… pero no pudieron indagar mas con Grace porque los nombrados ya estaban muy cerca…

-"Daniel, como estas, no esperaba encontrarte por acá…, hola Detective Kalakawa", mencionó Rachel, Kono saludo con una sonrisa a la exesposa de su compañero…

-"hola Rachel, Stan, en realidad estamos trabajando, estamos en un caso"….

-"ahhh debe ser sobre la muerte de Brayn Lean, es una pena, era un buen empresario"….

-"lo conocían"…..

-"de negocios solamente, ojala encuentren a quien lo asesinó"…. De pronto alguien que se había mantenido al margen se hizo notar tosiendo un poco…

-"oh que mal educado soy," dijo Stanley, -"les presento a mi primo Richard Eduards, Richard, él es el detective Danny Williams ex esposo de Rachel y padre de Grace y ella es la detective Kono Kalakawa",

-"es un placer conocerlos, sobre todo a usted detective, su hermosa hija me ha hablado mucho de usted y sus aventuras con el 5-0 y me ha mostrado fotos suyas"…. Dijo un muyyy emocionado y alto empresario de ojos verdes y pelo castaño…

-"a sí, pero me puede llamar Danny, espero que Grace no le haya exagerado mucho de mí, a veces suele sobrevalorar mis acciones"….

-"oh, para nada, los niños siempre suelen ver a los padres como los héroes, pero también llámame Richard o Rick como me llaman mis amigos"…. decía el hombre con una sonrisa que no se la creía ni él mismo, Kono y Grace veían la escena y no les gustaba nada la mirada de suspicacia que tenía el castaño alto de ojos verdes y menos esos ojos tan depredadores que Kono alcanzaba a ver detrás de la piel de oveja y que iban dirigidos hacia su rubio amigo…

-"bien creo que nos tenemos que ir se nos hace un poco tarde y tenemos que continuar con la investigación… fue un placer encontrarnos con ustedes"…

-"el placer fue todo mío", dijo Richard tendiéndole la mano a Danny y sosteniéndosela por mas del tiempo debido y dándole una mirada de deseo muy directa que sin duda el detective de Jersey captó de inmediato, pero que le sorprendió, por lo que atinó a responder con una tímida sonrisa, luego de soltarse y alejarse del Eduards acosador, se arrodillo para abrazar a su hija y despedirse también de ella… Grace era una niña inteligente y no le había gustado nada que ese primo de Stan haya mostrado tanto interés en su padre por lo que se despidió y cuando ya iba lejos se dio la vuelta y grito

-"Danno, no se te olvide darle un beso y un abrazo al tío Steve, dile que lo extraño muchísimo y que ojala nos podamos quedar otro fin de semana en su casa"….. kono no pudo ocultar su sonrisa orgullosa, de verdad que los niños sabían mucho más de lo que los adultos pensaban…

-"está bien mi amor se lo diré"….. Mencionó el detective quien ya doblaba por un pasillo perdiéndose de la vista de los otros…. Richard no aguantó la curiosidad y preguntó

-"quien es el tio Steve"….

-"es la pareja de Danno, no pueden estar el uno sin el otro, dijo la pequeña Williams"..

-"es su compañero de trabajo y jefe, Steve Mcgarrett, la cabeza del 5-0", terminó de explicar Rachel… definitivamente tenía que investigar a ese tal Steve… desde que vio al bajito detective en las fotos de la pequeña de Rachel le había atraído y él siempre tenía lo que quería….y el detective no sería la excepción…..

Al terminar de revisar el apartamento de la victima, Kono y Danny habían encontrado varias fotos algunas de la victima sola y otras acompañado con amigos y con tres en particular, rápidamente guardaron todas las evidencias que pudieron recopilar para analizarlas más adelante, también le mandaron algunas fotografías a Steve en especial de los tres personajes en cuestión, cuando se dirigían rumbo a ala sede del 5-0, kono le picaba la lengua por preguntar

-"y entonces, ese tipo Richard estaba como interesado en ti brah"…

-"si también lo note, no se, es bien parecido, cuando era adolescente tuve varios amigos con los que sostuve una relación sentimental, no duraron mucho pero hace tiempo que no tengo nada con alguien de mi mismo sexo, de pronto me vaya mejor, no crees?"

-"no se que decirte, yo creo que si te puede ir mejor pero tienes que saber escoger y definitivamente ese tipo, en mi humilde opinión no me gusta para ti"…

-"pero si apenas lo vimos unos segundos como sabes eso"…

-"solo digo que no es como si tuvieran mucho en común, y no me refiero porque sea un millonario y se mueva en diferentes mundos que nosotros, es solo que me parece tan estirado como Stan, solo eso"…..

-"ademas quien dice algo de relaciones, solo vimos al tipo unos segundos no creo que se fije en mi"….

-si esperemos que no, o alguien sufrirá mas….. pensó Kono

Al llegar a la sede encontraron a Steve y Chin alrededor de la mesa inteligente, ya habían hecho progresos y habían identificado entre las fotos al primer sospechoso llamado Chris Harper, el problema es que en el momento no se encontraba en la isla, había ido en una expedición turística a otra isla y a realizar senderismo en medio de la selva por lo que no tenían cobertura telefónica y solo podían esperar hasta el lunes cuando volviera, por lo que también indagaron sobre las otras fotos, para identificar al mayor número de personas que pudieran en esas fotos, lamentablemente el sistema iba lento y la identificación iba a durar un buen rato y ya era tarde los cuatro estaban muy cansados, habían ido de corrido todo el día, ni siquiera habían almorzado, por lo que optaron pedir la colaboración con el HPD para que se encargaran durante el fin de semana del reconocimiento de las personas de las fotos y del cotejo de las huellas encontradas en el apartamento con las que Max iba a enviar, todavía no las había mandado porque de verdad que habían varios casos esperando resultados, incluidos otros dos del 5-0…. Steve llamó a los detectives encargados del HPD que tenían servicio el fin de semana y con la ayuda de Lukela, Danny y kono se encargaron de mandar lo necesario para que siguiera la investigación….

-"bueno creo que nos merecemos un descanso, realmente no hay mas que se pueda hacer, ya el HPD esta avisado de rastrear a Harper, una vez regrese de su excursión, y solo falta esperar por los resultados del resto de la investigacion…. Creo que debemos relajarnos el fin de semana y venir mas despejados el lunes"..

-"si Chin, tienes razón, estas últimas semanas han sido muy movidas y la delincuencia no ha dado tregua"….

En ese momento sonó el móvil de Danno y el contestó con su habitual saludo..

-"Williams"..

-"hey Danny soy Rachel, estábamos aquí en mi casa y Grace y Richard están hablando de ti y después pensaron en porque no te llamábamos para ver si tienes tiempo de unirte un rato con nosotros y pasar un rato"…

Danny un momento tuvo las ganas en declinar la idea pero pensó que era una oportunidad para indagar sobre las miradas que le mandaba el primo de Stan, en realidad el tipo no le había caído muy bien a Danny, esas miradas no eran más que de lascivia, gente acostumbrada a tenerlo todo y a jugar con los demás como sino tuvieran sentimientos, ya le había pasado, pero si era inteligente podía jugar eso a su favor y ya que no sentía nada por el primo de Stan hacer que Steve se retirara poco a poco haciéndole creer que podía sentir algo por el otro, tal vez funcionara o tal vez todo se podría ir al infierno, pero definitivamente Danny no podía dejar que Steve se enamorara mas, así le tocara ser un mismo gilipollas… ojala eso no le fuera a morder más adelante.. además era una oportunidad de ver a su hija…

-"está bien Rachel, llego en poco"….. el detective miró súbitamente el rostro de Steve y notó su leve tristeza seguro que le iba a pedir quedarse en su casa por unas cervezas o para ver tele, algo que realmente adoraba hacer con su superseal pero que realmente no iba a darle la oportunidad a Steve de acercarse mas….. no estaba dispuesto a perderlo, a él, no…. También vio la cara muy suspicaz de Kono, Danny sabia que a la joven detective no le había caído muy bien el primo de Stan por sus insinuaciones, además Kono siempre estaría del lado de Steve y no decir de Grace… si que iba a ver lios…..

El pensamiento de Danny era tan equivocado, pensaba que Steve no estaba tan enamorado de él y que mostrando interés por otra persona, el SEAL se iba a quedar como si nada e iba a buscar otro interés amoroso, mas de su altura, acorde con lo hermoso que era Steve y no el bochinchoso y rubio amigo suyo, de verdad que no conocía al comandante…. Y lo terco que pudiera llegar a ser..

**Siento la tardanza entre actualizaciones.. tengo un poco de bloqueo y muchas otras actividades trataré de escribir pronto para poder actualizar mas rápido…**


	5. Chapter 5

**MI VIDA EMPEZÓ CONTIGO**

**Esta historia es otra forma de plantear como Steve y Danno se hicieron novios, viene antes de "ESTA NAVIDAD SERÁ ESPECIAL PARA TI" y después de "MOMENTOS DE REFLEXIONES, RECUERDOS Y DECISIONES"… es algo de angustia, drama y romance, como mis otras historias es algo cursi, llena de sentimientos y final feliz. Para la comunidad de LJ ****h50_esp****Y para FF net, **

**Un abrazo y muchas gracias a las personas que leen y especialmente a las que toman un tiempo y envían un mensaje se les agradece intensamente…**

**A veces nuestros peores demonios somos nosotros mismos, y el diablo nuestra propia mente…**

**El pensamiento de Danny era tan equivocado, pensaba que Steve no estaba tan enamorado de él y que mostrando interés por otra persona, el SEAL se iba a quedar como si nada e iba a buscar otro interés amoroso, mas de su altura, acorde con lo hermoso que era Steve y no el bochinchoso y rubio amigo suyo, de verdad que no conocía al comandante…. Y lo terco que pudiera llegar a ser..**

Kono no dijo nada, ni a Danny, ni a Steve, no quería alarmar sin ser necesario, ella estaba totalmente segura de los sentimientos de Danny hacia Steve, lo que no sabe es el intenso miedo y la baja autoestima que el rubio detective de ojos azules tiene…. Cada quien se marchó por su rumbo, Steve le recordó a Danny que pasaría por él el día de mañana a eso de las siete de la noche para ir al evento de gala, los dos amigos se despidieron con un nudo en la garganta, uno por sentirse solo sin su complemento y el otro por obligarse a sí mismo a buscar a otras personas para no perder lo que ya tiene… que complejo era el mundo de los adultos…

Al llegar donde los Edwards, lo único que lo ayudaba a fingir una sonrisa delante de esa gente era su adorada hija, su pequeño mundo que junto con Steve lo eran todo en su vida… enseguida noto como el entusiasmo de Richard era evidente… el tipo prácticamente corrió hasta él y lo llevó del brazo hasta una silla junto a él, gracias a Dios que Grace no dudo en sentársele en las piernas a su papa y mandarle de vez en cuando unas miradas propias de un SEAL entrenado hacia el primo de Stan… lastimosamente la noche era larga y Grace cayo dormida y Danny le pidió permiso a Rachel para llevarla al dormitorio, ella accedió, Richard se percato y esperó que Danny fuera adelante, una vez que el detective acostó a su hija y luego de un rato de verla dormir, salió de su habitación, solo para encontrar a Richard esperándolo afuera….

-"entonces Danny, veo que eres un gran padre y por lo que me han dicho un gran policía"…

-"bueno hago mi trabajo y amo a mi hija, ella es mi mundo" ( y Steve…pensó), dándole una sonrisa al primo de Stan

-"sabes me gustaría conocernos mejor, a decir verdad a mi me gusta ir al grano Danny y tu me has caído muy bien y me gustaría poder volver a vernos, y tomar algo, no se charlar a solas tu y yo"….

-"oh, bueno"…

-"que te parece mañana en la noche"… insistió Richard

-"no lo creo, mañana tengo una cita.. (se pateo mentalmente), realmente no es una cita es una salida con mi compañero (creo que sonó peor), y ya quedé con él, pero el domingo creo que podemos quedar…no tengo a Grace conmigo así que tengo tiempo"…

-"me parece estupendo Danny, creo que los dos nos llevaremos muy bien"…

Antes de que Danny pudiera seguir su camino por el pasillo que conducía desde las habitaciones hacia el jardín donde minutos antes estaban departiendo, Richard se movió hacia el detective y haciendo que se tropezó hacia el detective que ya estaba de espaldas a él, y logró su objetivo rozarle descaradamente el culo a Danny… el detective se detuvo un instante, su furia iba en aumento de verdad que ese tipo no le caía ni bien un poquito pero se acordó de su plan y solo se volteo para decirle que tuviera cuidado y sonrió… aunque en su interior solo quería mandar a volar a ese atrevido… mientras que para Richard solo podía aumentar su fascinación por el bajito detective, que sin lugar a dudas tenía un trasero régio el cual había apreciado casi que de inmediato….

Danny se despidió de todos no tenia ánimos de seguir entre ellos, no se sentía a gusto y realmente entre Stan y Richard le hacían sentir mal, en especial Stan que solo hablaba de los muchos negocios que tenia y de todo el dinero que tenia para gastarlo en cualquier cosa y sobre todo lo amplias y bonitas que eran sus casas y apartamentos… solo para molestar a Danny porque todos sabían donde vivía el detective…. Cuando salió de la casa con rumbo a su apartamento se sintió tan mal, como hace tiempo no se sentía, se sentía mal por lo que le hacia a Steve sabiendo de sus sentimientos hacia él, la verdad es que una vez alcanzó a escuchar a Steve hablar por teléfono con Kono, donde Steve le decía que amaba a "su Danno", eso de verdad que lo había dejada sin habla más allá del pensamiento y terriblemente asustado… también se sentía mal por dejarse usar por eso riquillo y por dejarse humillar de Stan, pero no se podía quejar era su plan y punto….

La mañana del sábado pasó muy rápido y Steve se encontró bastante nervioso, se baño por más de tres minutos y se tomó su tiempo para peinar su cabello y alisar su ropa, quería estar perfecto para su Danno, ahora que sabía a ciencia cierta que Danny era bisexual estaba super dispuesto a conquistar al rubio…. Una vez listo salió en su Silverado azul hacia el apartamento de su mejor amigo y segundo al mando del 5-0…..

Danny ya estaba listo, aunque para el siempre que vestían con traje de etiqueta Steve era el James Bond y él el pobre mesero, sin saber lo mucho que el SEAL admiraba internamente a su rubio compañero, ya faltaba solo unos minutos para la hora en que Steve dijo que lo iría a buscar y como siempre el comandante llegaba muy puntual, por eso no le extraño cuando escucho abrirse la puerta de su pequeño apartamento y la figura de su alto y esbelto compañero apareció con una enorme sonrisa de esas que lo hacia querer dejar todo atrás y simplemente tomar al jefe del 5-0 en sus brazos y no dejarlo ir nunca mas…..

-"hey Danno, te ves muy bien compañero"… dijo el jefe del 5-0 con un rostro muy feliz hacia su amigo

-"tu también Steve, nos vamos".. respondió algo seco el detective quien no quería darle pie al moreno para que siguiera por el camino del coqueteo con él…

-"está bien, la pasaremos genial, ya lo verás"….

Los dos amigos se dirigieron rumbo al Hilton, Danny un poco nervioso por el interés que se le despertaba al ver a su pareja tan elegante y para que negarlo tan hermoso y Steve sintiendo exactamente lo mismo por su segundo al mando… al entrar los dos hombres fueron el centro de muchas miradas aunque ni ellos se dieran cuanta, tal vez lo notaban pero cada uno notaba las miradas hacia su pareja, mas no las que les hacían a si mismo,

-"Steve gracias por invitarme a esto, hace mucho tiempo yo iba con mi familia a estos eventos", dijo el detective de Jersey con una sonrisa pero un tono algo nostálgico cuando se acordaba de su antigua vida…

-"no hay problema Danno, yo sabia que te iba a gustar.. vamos y consigamos nuestros asientos que ya va a comenzar"… los dos hombres salieron hacia adelante a buscar sus asientos, Steve y su conexión con el gobernador le valió para encontrar unos buenos sitios en la zona de platino, el sitio mas privilegiado para ver el show, donde mucha gente importante y famosa estaba ubicada… ellos seguían su camino ajenos a las miradas que conseguían

Mas allá de donde estaban ellos, un grupo de personas muy elegantes también estaban viendo al par de miembros del 5-0 con mucho interés, uno porque era el gobernador de Hawaii el cual se sentía orgulloso de su equipo de tareas y su eficacia mostrada al resolver los casos y el otro personaje por su interés en el detective de ojos azules… y sabiendo lo poco que se ganaba como miembro de la policía sea HPD o 5-0 o incluso en la naval como era su jefe, que ya había investigado algo al respecto, el sueldo no era tan alto como para permitirse estar en esta clase de eventos donde la entrada seguro que les costó mas de un mes de salario…..

-"y dígame señor gobernador para un empresario como yo es muy importante saber acerca de la seguridad de la isla, porque si voy a invertir mi dinero necesito estar seguro de que la inversión valga la pena y la seguridad es un punto vital en esto"….

-"por eso no se preocupe, el HPD es muy bueno en lo que hace, mantiene el orden en toda la isla y si eso no es suficiente mi fuerza de tarea se encarga de eso, está a cargo de un teniente comandante de la marida y además es un SEAL, su nombre es Steve Mcgarrett, es un grupo muy eficaz, muchas veces se salen de los procedimientos normales pero todo en pos de conseguir la seguridad y el orden de la isla, incluso ellos están aquí", señaló el gobernador mirando hacia donde se encontraban Steve y Danny, mostrándoselos al primo de Stan.. –" al comandante se le ocurrió que la presencia de ellos en el evento sería bueno para hacer sentir a las personas tranquilas, en este sitio hay muchas personalidades importantes por lo que un poco mas de vigilancia no está de mas"…

-"pero no vienen precisamente vestidos como para trabajar, el que no los conoce podría pensar que son cualquier otra cosa menos miembros de la seguridad"…decía en tono despectivo Richard Edwards..

-"tienen su manera particular de trabajar cierto, pero no deje que eso lo engañe, ellos saben lo que hacen y son muy buenos en su trabajo"….

-"si usted lo dice"… dejo en aire el odioso empresario, mas tarde se acercaría a Danny y por fin conocería también a ese tal Mcgarrett tan genial para la pequeña Grace que en realidad le parecía una molestia aunque externamente fingiera que la niña le gustaba… tenia que acordarse a cada rato que también era la hija de Danno, si no desde hace tiempo la hubiera cogido del cabello y mandado a su cuarto por hablar tanto y en especial de su famoso "tio Steve"…

Bueno otro capitulo espero les guste, se que esto va lento.. pero va de todos modos estoy trabajando en ello, nos vemos y se les agradece de antemano los comentarios…


	6. Chapter 6

**MI VIDA EMPEZÓ CONTIGO**

**Un abrazo y muchas gracias a las personas que leen y especialmente a las que toman un tiempo y envían un mensaje se les agradece intensamente…**

**A veces nuestros peores demonios somos nosotros mismos, y el diablo nuestra propia mente…**

El evento transcurrió sin el menor percance, haciendo disfrutar al máximo la velada tanto para el comandante como para el detective, al terminar de tocar la orquesta, se disponían todos hacia la salida, la mayoría felices de haber presenciado tan bonito show musical, pero no todos estaban felices Richard se había mantenido vigilante, no había quitado la mirada de los dos 5-0, viendo la interacción del uno con el otro, como el comandante le susurraba cosas al oído a Danny y este mostraba su gran sonrisa, como el comandante muy sutilmente tocaba al detective pero en especial la forma en que Mcgarrett se lo quedaba observando. Con una mirada que claramente saltaba a la vista que era de amor…definitivamente tenia que sacar a ese NAVY SEAL de la ecuación, el rubio no se le iba a escapar, no es que quisiera algo serio con él, nada de eso, pero estaba tan bueno que sin duda lo quería en su cama y eso lo iba a conseguir…. Así que decidió acercarse a donde ellos estaban….

Steve escuchó que alguien llamaba a Danny de entre la multitud y se volteo para mirar, un hombre alto y elegante casi como él mismo se les acercaba, Danny también volteo justo a tiempo para ver cuando Richard llegaba a donde ellos estaban

- "Hey Danny, que gustó encontrarte aquí"

Dijo el hombre dándole un abrazo al rubio lo que al moreno de ojos avellana le desagradó por completo pero hizo como si nada

-"hola Richard, si que gusto encontrarte a ti también", dijo Danny pero no tan efusivamente como el castaño alto, -"2mira te presento a mi amigo y compañero el comandante Steve Mcgarrett".. tanto Richard como Steve estrecharon sus manos y se presentaron mutuamente pero sin ningún atisbo de ser agradable el uno con el otro…

-"pero mírate estas muy guapo Danny, y no sabia que te gustaban este tipo de eventos".. dijo descaradamente el castaño haciéndose ganador de una mirada furiosa del moreno, quien se sorprendió cuando Danny respondió al cumplido

-"gracias pero tu también luces muy bien Richard, y Steve me invitó a esto, algo para distraernos de todo el stress del trabajo", dijo el detective dándole una enorme sonrisa al castaño y haciendo que el corazón del SEAL se encogiera un poco porque cuando él le había dicho a Danny que se veía muy bien, este no reaccionó ni tan cerca como lo estaba haciendo ahora con ese tal Richard….

Aja, hay estaba la forma de vapulear un poco a ese Mcgarrett… y lo iba a disfrutar mucho…

-"ahh pero yo pensé que estaban trabajando, o eso me dio a entender el gobernador Denning a quien encontré cuando llegué aquí y me habló maravillas del grupo 5-0 y sobre su labor en la isla y también me dijo que dos de su grupo se vería bien para mantener tranquilas a las personas prestantes que asisten hoy aquí", dijo en un tono un tanto déspota y mirando con burla hacia Steve, cuidando de darle la espalda a Danny, no es que quisiera ponerse mal con el rubio, solo dejar por el suelo a su jefe quien sin duda tenia un interés sentimental hacia su segundo al mando del 5-0 y eso se interponía en sus planes…

Steve iba a contestar a contestar a ese comentario que sin duda iba dirigido a dejarlo mal ante Danny, lo que aun no entendía era el por qué, pero Danny se le adelantó a pesar que el detective había sido extremadamente agradable con Richard y no quería darle mas esperanzas a Steve, no iba a permitir que este tipejo salido de los Edwards molestara a su mejor amigo…

-"en realidad lo importante es que la hemos pasado muy bien, es cierto que el gobernador siempre quiere ver a su equipo de trabajo alrededor de cualquier evento, sabemos de sobra que eso le suma votos"….

-" y cuando lo amerite nosotros saltaremos a la acción, no es que aquí pase algo pero estamos para mantener el orden cuando se requiera"… mencionó Steve en tono hostil

-"si me imagino… los policías no descansan, trabajan tan duro y al final o reciben un balazo o las cuentas por pagar los ahogan, supongo que es su caso comandante Mcgarrett sobre todo después de venir a este tipo de evento"… seguía con el tono sarcástico Richard

-"no no es mi caso sr. Edwards"… Steve podría decirle que él no era policía, incluso podría decirle que era alguien muy importante para el país incluso y que tenia conexiones con el mismo presidente pero no iba a caer en el juego de ese cretino, si su instinto no estaba mal el primo de Stan estaba mostrándose hostil hacia él, porque tenia un interés en su rubio compañero (los años en la inteligencia naval no fueron en vano), lo malo del caso es que Danny no era ajeno a esto y parecía caerle bien ese tipo… antes de pensar en que mas contestarle al desgraciado, Danny comenzó a despedirse

-"creo que nos debemos ir Steve, a sido un gusto verte Richard"…

-"todavía está en pie lo nuestro verdad?", preguntó con un tono insinuante Richard que hizo sonrojar un poco al detective

-"si claro, nos veremos después Richard"..

-"hasta luego comandante Mcgarrett", Richard se despidió haciendo una desagradable mueca hacia Steve, la cual fue respondida de la misma forma

-"hasta luego sr. Edwards"…

Una vez lejos del primo de Stan, y rumbo hasta donde habían dejado el camaro los dos amigos estaban en un total mutismo, cada uno pensando en lo que había acabado de pasar, hasta que Steve empezó, tenia que preguntar..

-"como es que conoces a ese tipo tan arrogante y porque eres tan familiar con él"… a pesar que no había querido sonar celoso su tono de rabia no lo había podido dejar de ocultar… además no quería reprocharle nada a Danno él era un adulto y soltero no es que tuvieran algo aun….

-"ya te dije, es un primo de Stan y nos conocimos ayer en el Hilton, él estaba con Grace y Rachel y Stan.. además el hombre es amable y yo no tengo por que ser grosero con alguien que apenas conozco no crees?"...

-"solo digo que no es como que tengan cosas en común"….

-"a ver Steve, de que hablas, apenas nos conocemos y la verdad no tengo por que darte explicaciones acerca de con quien hablo"….

-"yo no te estoy pidiendo explicaciones Danny… es solo que ese tipo parece estar interesado en ti y no me gusta…osea lo digo porque me parece una mala persona es todo"…. Dijo el comandante un poco nervioso porque a parte que era mas que obvio que estaba celoso casi que dice que no le gusta porque estaba enamorado de él y muy pero muy celoso de ese tal Richard…

-"babe, no te preocupes yo soy un adulto y se lo que hago ok.. además no es como si yo estuviera buscando alguna relación"….

Steve dejó a Danny en su apartamento y marchó con rumbo hacia su casa, ahora estaba sentado en una de las sillas de playa, se sentía tan vacío y tan solo que el sentimiento era muy abrumador, le hacia tanta falta Danno, por eso era que él no se enamoraba y no entregaba el corazón de esa forma, siempre se había mantenido distante de todos, algo de sexo pasajero y ya, pero desde que conoció al detective no lo había podido evitar, se había enamorado perdidamente de su rubio amigo y lo único que buscaba es que Danny le diera una oportunidad para demostrarle que él lo amaba y juntos podrían lograr tener lo que siempre han anhelado una familia y alguien a quien amar. Era ya muy tarde en la mañana del domingo cuando su celular sonó y en la pantalla apareció el detective hawaiiano, Steve tuvo que preguntarse si este hombre no dormía, a que hora aparecía en la oficina era un misterio o como lo hacia para estar prácticamente en todas partes tampoco lo sabia, a pesar de que todos lo catalogaban a él como ninja, el verdadero ninja y maestro zen era Chin Ho Kelly, él detective siempre estaba en "alerta permanente"… "por qué pienso en Harry Potter a estas horas?.. eso debe ser influencia de Grace sin dudas…."

Otra entrega gracias por sus comentarios…..


	7. Chapter 7

**MI VIDA EMPEZÓ CONTIGO**

**Un abrazo y muchas gracias a las personas que leen y especialmente a las que toman un tiempo y envían un mensaje se les agradece intensamente…**

**A veces nuestros peores demonios somos nosotros mismos, y el diablo nuestra propia mente…**

-"Mcgarrett.."

-"buenos días Steve, tenemos una ventaja, al parecer el amigo de la victima regresó hoy muy temprano, el señor Harper está conmocionado, unos miembros del HPD lo confrontaron en el Hilton, cuando iba para el apartamento que compartía con la victima, ahora mismo están en el hotel",

-"ok nos vemos allá, ya le avisaste a Danny?"...

-"no me he podido comunicar con él.. pero le he dejado varios mensajes",

-"ok, debe estar dormido todavía, ayer terminamos tarde.. y quedamos bastante extenuados"….

-"extenuados… creo que no necesitas ser tan grafico, pero de todos modos me alegro por ustedes amigo mio"… decía el detective Kelly con una gran sonrisa en su rostro

-"ah…. De que hablas… Chin…no es lo que estas pensando… me refiero a que el evento al que fuimos termino tarde y nos acostamos tarde pero por separado"….. el comandante y jefe del 5-0 mantenía un sonrojo en su rostro y una mirada que anhelaba que otra cosa hubiera pasado entre el y su segundo al mando…

-"ahh, entendí mal, pues entonces si fue así, yo lo siento Steve"…

-"si yo también Chin, y gracias brah, nos vemos entonces en el Hilton"…

Danny ese domingo se había levantado muy temprano incluso para sus estándares, su mente era un océano de pensamientos… un momento "un océano?" eso indudablemente es de Steve, y es que ahora se daba golpes de pecho por haber aceptado la invitación de Richard Edwards para pasar el domingo juntos.. "que estas haciendo Danno?" pensaba mientras se bañaba y se vestía el detective rubio…

Hacia las 8:00 am Danny entraba por el lobby del Hilton y un sonriente Richard en pantaloneta y con torso bronceado lo esperaba, a pesar de que el hombre ciertamente era muy apuesto, para nuestro detective de ojos azules solo le parecía un tipejo mas rojo como un camarón por el sol… no como Steve cuando se quita la camisa…demonios mantén esos pensamientos lejos Williams… se reprendía internamente Danny de sus propios pensamientos…

-"Hola Rick.. llegue muy temprano?".. Saludaba Danny acercándose y dándole la mano al empresario de Jersey

-"nada de eso Danny, llegas justo a tiempo y para mi es un placer verte"…respondió Rick tomando la mano de Danny y dándole un jalón para inmediatamente abrazar al rubio…danny se tensó un poco pero al final correspondió al abrazo…

Mas tarde, los dos se encontraban muy a gusto disfrutando de las piscinas del Hilton, con varios longboards a su alrededor, y recordando muchas memorias de Jersey y experiencias que los dos han vivido… Richard había notado un poco el movimiento de los policías, cuando habían entrado al hotel, pero Danny no se había percatado de eso… además que la administración del hotel habían sido prudentes con la presencia de la policía para no incomodar a su distinguida clientela y que siguieran ajenos a lo que estaba pasando…

Cuando Chin y Steve llegaron al hotel subieron a la habitación del sospechoso sin percatarse de unos ojos verdes que miraban al apuesto SEAL con una mirada de molestia y de burla al mismo tiempo.. sin dudas el empresario tenia otra oportunidad para marcar su territorio y hacerle saber al comandante y jefe del 5-0 que el rubio ya tenia dueño….

Steve y Chin interrogaron al sospechoso, quien en un mar de lágrimas les dijo que él y la victima habían tenido un altercado, habían discutido y por último se habían alejado el uno del otro, para poder pensar,

-"no era la primera vez que algo así había pasado, Bryan y yo peleamos porque era muy celoso y tal vez yo le di motivos pero jamás le haría daño, yo me fui para el campamento para tomar un tiempo, normalmente cuando esto pasaba yo me alejaba y a los días volvía y nos arreglábamos, no entiendo como esto pasó"…..sollozaba a cada rato el joven muchacho

-"tiene idea de alguien que le quisiera hacer daño al señor Lean?, o habían recibido amenazas anteriormente?" Pregunto el jefe del 5-0

-"no, a ninguna de las dos.. no teníamos enemigos",

-"quizas una anterior pareja, que estuviera molesta o celosa?" Pregunto el detective Hawaiiano

-"realmente no recuerdo de alguien que quisiera hacernos daño.. de verdad que no tenían motivo alguno para tal cosa"….

-"ok, señor Harper, estaremos en contacto, si se acuerda de algo mas, no dude en llamarnos, nosotros comprobaremos su coartada, pero le aconsejo que no salga de la isla pronto"…..

Steve y Chin salieron de la habitación del señor Harper un poco desmotivados al no tener mas pistas que al principio…

-"no tenemos nada Chin"…

-"tranquilo Steve, tanto la policía como nosotros estamos en esto… sabes que algunos de los casos son mas difíciles que otros, solo hay que tener paciencia"…

Los dos miembros del 5-0 siguieron su camino fuera de la habitación del sujeto que habían interrogado cuando a lo lejos escucharon unas risas y unas voces, una de ellas muy conocida, tanto Steve como Chin les pareció que estaban equivocados pero que los dos escucharan el tan conocido "babe" no era una coincidencia, por lo que caminaron hacia donde estaba la fuente de esos sonidos…

Richard ya había visto a los dos 5-0 por su rabillo del ojo, ya que estaba de frente y Danny de espalda a la ruta por donde se acercaban los amigos del rubio, así que en medio de risas Richard aprovechó que ya estaban a la vista de Mcgarrett para hacer su movimiento, sin pensarlo abrazó al rubio detective y lo arrinconó contra la pared pasando sus manos por el gran trasero del detective de Jersey, de pronto la atmosfera del hotel se enfrió y todo pasó al mismo tiempo, Danny se congeló al sentir la intromisión del primo de Stan y el toque del hombre a su trasero y la cercanía de sus rostros, Chin y Steve se quedaron de piedra al ver la escena, el detective Hawaiiano sorprendido y el comandante sintiendo su sangre bombear mas rápido que de costumbre

-"Vaya, pero si son tus compañeros Danno"…dijo mirando con malicia mal fingida hacia Steve y Chin especialmente hacia el primero y haciendo énfasis en el Danno que sabia que era algo especial, por los comentarios que había dicho Grace la noche anterior… "-no sabia que el domingo también trabajaran… es un placer verle de nuevo comandante"..

Realmente Steve no tenia ganas de decir nada, que podía decir después de todo, encontrar a la personas que amas siendo manoseado por otro y aparte casi se habían besado y como la mente es traicionera había visto las risas de Danny, además el detective no había dicho nada porque el otro lo había llamado "Danno", en ese momento no sabia que era lo que sentía si rabia o dolor o mejor, una combinación de ambos… Chin al ver la perturbación de su amigo tomó la delantera

-"algo surgió y tuvimos que venir".. de pronto el rubio quitándose la turbación y evitando mirar a Steve a los ojos les respondió a sus compañeros

-"siento no haberme enterado, no se porque no escuche el móvil sonar"…

-"a lo mejor estabas muy ocupado Danno", mencionó Steve en un tono completamente hostil pero sin proponérselo…

-"si a lo mejor Steven y me he disculpado por eso, además estoy en mi día libre no?, no es como si yo supiera que algo iba a pasar, que necesitaran mi presencia inmediatamente"… Arremetió un tanto enojado ahora el rubio detective pero en el fondo era una forma para hacer frente a su compañero sin que notara la vergüenza que estaba sintiendo al ser encontrado en semejante situación con un tipo que acababa de conocer, porque a decir verdad el movimiento del primo de Stan lo había cogido por sorpresa y a pesar que Danny no quería darle pie a Steve para nada, le importaba mucho su amistad y lo que su Ohana pensara de él… pero su testarudez se manifestaba primero que su sensatez y por eso respondía tan enojado a Steve

-"lamento haberte molestado entonces con nuestra presencia.. detective quédate disfrutando del manoseo de tu amigo"… inmediatamente que Steve soltó esa expresión mas por el dolor que otra cosa se arrepintió.. mientras que Richard se había apartado un poco para no entrometerse entre la discusión cada vez mas acalorada entre el primero y segundo al mando del 5-0 y ganarse algún golpe perdido, Chin ya se disponía a calmar a la dinamita y a la gasolina, pero como siempre la lengua era mas rápida que las acciones y el rubio no se iba a quedar callado

-"creo que estas totalmente fuera de lugar Comandante…. lo que haga o deje de hacer no te incumbe quiero que te quede claro"..

-"sabes que Danny tienes toda la razón.. y lo siento, esto no me incumbe, tu vida no me incumbe y contigo desde el primer instante en que nos conocimos siempre he estado totalmente fuera de lugar.. siento la escena no se repetirá.. lo siento Richard", dijo Steve dejando un poco sorprendido a las tres personas porque esperaban una discusión mas larga y no que el SEAL diera su brazo a torcer tan fácilmente y mas aun le tendiera la mano y se disculpara con el primo de Stan…

cuando el primo de Stan accedió a su disculpa y apretó su mano, ambos se miraron un instante y Steve podía ver las malas intenciones que ese tipo tenia con su Danno, si Danny se dejaba, lo único que podía hacer Steve era estar ahí para el rubio, así este le partiera el corazón sin darse cuenta…

Rápidamente dio la vuelta para marcharse pero el rubio detective se lo impidió..

-"espera un momento Steven, mira se que…"….. pero no pudo terminar porque el jefe del 5-0 lo interrumpió

-"mira Daniels, ya me disculpe ok, no hay nada mas que decir, nos vemos mañana en el trabajo, igual ya aquí hemos terminado"…terminó tajantemente la conversación con Danny pero al mirarse a los ojos el detective pudo ver la tristeza y hasta cierto grado algo de decepción en los ojos de su jefe, amigo y pareja, pero aun así lo dejó marchar, Steve parecía como un ojo de tormenta con el centro calmado pero con los fuertes vientos huracanados alrededor a punto de moler a cualquiera que se pase por su entorno…. Richard aprovechando que aun lo podían oír se dirigió a Danny…..

-"vamos Danno, nos espera el jacuzzy a ver si hacemos algo para la calentura que obtuvimos en la piscina"….

Danny de inmediato alzó la vista y por unos breves segundos coincidió con los ojos de Steve quien había volteado inconscientemente hacia su chico de Jersey, a pesar del dolor que sentía al ver a Steve vapuleado por el abusivo Richard, se decía a su mente que era lo mejor, las cosas con Steve seguirían en nivel de amistad y no en una relación que mas adelante terminara en disputas o con la separación rotunda como siempre le había pasado…..

En la salida del hotel, Chin tenia que calmar un poco al casi siempre estoico superseal ya que lo anterior había sido una total salida en falso que dejó al descubierto los sentimientos de su jefe hacia el detective de ojos azules, gracias a Dios que Steve se contuvo a tiempo y volvió sobre sus pasos, pero ya la ficha estaba en juego y definitivamente Richard era un buen jugador, a Chin no lo había engañado ni por un instante y de inmediato supo que el juego del primo de Stan era sacar a Steve del camino para obtener ventaja de Danny lo que no entendía aun era por que Danny entraba al juego de Richard eso tendría que analizarlo con la ayuda de su gemela fantástica….pero ahora el superseal necesitaba un amigo…

-"hey Steve espera…. Realmente no se que está pasando y no voy a justificar a Danny pero no creo que hubiera querido decir lo que dijo"…

-"no importa Chin, él tiene razón, no debí decir lo que dije, Danny y yo somos solamente compañeros y lo que él haga en su tiempo libre no me incumbe"…

-"oh vamos, sabes que ustedes andan girando el uno sobre el otro desde que se conocieron, incluso el luchó hasta el cansancio para limpiar tu nombre, tuvo mas de una pelea con otros miembros del HPD cada vez que hablaban mal de ti, incluso Kono y yo pensamos que muy pronto Danny daría el primer paso y exponía sus sentimientos hacia ti"…

-"Chin como puedes ver Danny y yo no estamos en la misma página en cuestión de sentimientos, y como es que Kono y tu creen lo que acabas de decir?" Decía el jefe del 5-0 abriendo la puerta de su camioneta

-"porque al ser la tercera y cuarta dimensión vemos cosas que ustedes no, vemos las miradas que se lanzan uno a otro cuando no se están mirando en la oficina, en la calle, en todas partes, sabemos que estas enamorado de Danny y estamos seguros que él de ti"…

-"admito sentir algo por Danny, pero no creo que el sienta lo mismo, además como competir con alguien que lo tiene todo y le puede dar lo que sea, que tengo yo para ofrecerle a Danny"…

-"cuando hay amor eso es lo mejor que se puede ofrecer, además tu confianza y podría enumerarte muchas cosas … ten mas confianza en ti mismo"

-"yo solo….no se Chin…Danny está acostumbrado a otras cosas muy diferentes a las mías y realmente lo que yo amo él lo odia y creo que tiene mas cosas en comunes con personas como esa, solo hay que ver a Rachel para saber que yo no soy lo que Danny quiere….dejémoslo yá, la verdad es que a pesar que ame a Danny y tu no has oído eso, no voy a dañar nuestra amistad, nos vemos mañana, saludos a Malia.. mañana repasaremos el caso"…

A pesar que Chin no dijo nada y solo se despidió sentía tristeza por su amigo y jefe, conociéndolo como lo conocía sabia que Mcgarrett ocultaba sus sentimientos bajo una gran capa de estoicismo pero a nadie iba a engañar diciendo que no le dolía tanto, que el detective rubio de ojos azules no le correspondiera los sentimientos de la misma manera era algo que al seal le derrumbaba así él no lo admitiera, el detective hawaiano se hizo una nota mental para hablar con Kono de lo que estaba aconteciendo con sus amigos…

Si los dos miembros del 5-0 hubieran estado más atento a su entorno y Mcgarrett con la cabeza fría, se hubieran dado cuenta del par de personas que se encontraban muy cerca de ellos y escuchando todo lo que hablaban y la exposición de los sentimientos de Steve, tampoco se dieron cuenta cuando uno de ellos con su teléfono tomó una foto del jefe del 5-0, los dos hombres misteriosos se miraron entre si y sonrieron malignamente, pues ya habían conseguido otro objetivo de alto perfil…..

Otra entrega y gracias por sus comentarios….. como me demoro publicando, este capitulo es un poquito mas largo que de costumbre…nos leemos después….


	8. MI VIDA EMPEZO CONTIGO CAP 8

**MI VIDA EMPEZÓ CONTIGO**

**Un abrazo y muchas gracias a las personas que leen y especialmente a las que toman un tiempo y envían un mensaje se les agradece intensamente…**

**A veces nuestros peores demonios somos nosotros mismos, y el diablo nuestra propia mente…**

Ese lunes en la mañana el cuartel del 5-0 parecía una sala fúnebre por el silencio, la tensión se sentía en el ambiente, el primero en llegar fue Danny quien de inmediato se metió a su oficina a encargarse de algún papeleo que nunca falta, Chin y Kono llegaron al mismo tiempo el hombre mayor le hablaba en susurros a su prima y está mostraba una cara de preocupación, así que cuando Danny los vio hizo como si no se hubiera dado cuenta y siguió trabajando, pero con la certeza de que el tema de la charla de los primos era lo que había visto Chin ayer en el Hilton.

Por último y como cosa extraña llegó Steve, cinco minutos tarde de la hora en que realmente empieza su tiempo de trabajo y no que cinco minutos fuera mucho tiempo si se habla de personas normales, pero Steve siempre era el primero de ellos y llegaba con mucho tiempo de anticipación así antes hubiera ido a correr y nadar o a surfear, muchas veces sus compañeros se preguntaban como lo hacia a manera de broma… por eso esta llegada tarde no pasó desapercibida por nadie, el comandante y jefe del 5-0 lucia muy triste a simple vista a pesar que venia vestido como siempre su t-shirt negra y sus pantalones cargo, pero algo en su expresión corporal no le hacia verse como el siempre fuerte y estoico SEAL de la marina

A Danny le dolía mucho verlo así, no le gustaba hacerle daño a las personas que ama y menos porque cada vez que veía a Steve su corazón y su mente parecían quererlo un poco mas, las horas pasaban cada quien en su oficina, repasando el caso en curso o haciendo el papeleo normal, pero la verdad es que el caso era como un callejón sin salida, Steve llamó a todos a la mesa principal para ponerse al día con todos los pormenores del caso, a pesar del altercado con Danny él era muy profesional y tenia que dejar a un lado sus sentimientos

-"chicos esto es un callejón sin salida, estamos como empezamos, no hay nada"

-"nuestro único sospechoso dejó de ser sospechoso, he comprobado todo lo que nos dijo a Steve y a mi y es verdad, definitivamente él no lo hizo"

- "lo que nos deja pensar en que fue escogido entonces al azar? De pronto por su inclinación sexual?"

-"un crimen de odio?"

-"en estos días es usual en muchas partes del país",

El celular de Steve empezó sonar, respondiendo enseguida con su acostumbrado "Mcgarrett", y seguido de "ok, vamos para allá"

-"creo que nuestro caso va a tener la segunda connotación, tenemos dos victimas"…

-"demonios"…..

Los cuatro miembros del 5-0 salieron rumbo a las escenas de los crímenes, por un rato Danny y Steve habían olvidado su enfrentamiento del día anterior y los dos amigos se dirigían como siempre en el camaro con Steve conduciendo…. Sin embargo el silencio era demasiado y muy pesado entre ellos que siempre estaban hablando o discutiendo de algo banal, Danny quería disculparse por haber dicho lo que dijo a Steve, pero no sabia como abordar el tema por lo que optó por ir directo al grano como siempre lo hacía tratándose del superseal

-"siento mucho haberte tratado como lo hice Steven"….

Steve se sorprendió un poco, no esperaba una disculpa de parte de Danny y menos estando los dos tan cerca el uno del otro… pero aun no se sintió con ganas de responder nada, es mas ni siquiera se le ocurría que decir, eso hacia gala a sus pocas capacidades de comunicación mamífero a mamífero de las que lo culpaba Danno no?... el detective al ver la indecisión de su amigo continuó…

- "es solo que tu comentario me cogió descuidado y entre Richard y yo no estaba pasando nada, el solo se acercó y me tomó desprevenido y ustedes llegaron en mal momento"

-"sabes que no me tienes que explicar nada, yo solo te digo que ese tipo no es bueno y vas a salir herido de una u otra forma"

-"de una u otra forma? No es como si yo quisiera pedirle que sea mi novio o algo así, es un amigo mas"…

-"ya te dije que no me expliques nada, es tu vida y yo no me voy a entrometer, eres mi mejor amigo, mi hermano y yo estaré para ti cuando me necesites así de simple, no importa el día, no importa la hora me llamas con tu corazón roto o no y yo estaré a tu lado Danno, eres mi familia al igual que kono y chin y yo solo quiero verte feliz"….

Los dos se quedaron viendo por algún tiempo y en los ojos de ambos se podía sentir el amor de parte y parte, pero el detective no iba a dar su brazo a torcer y se mantenía terco a no permitir que Steve viera lo mucho que él también lo amaba, porque si de algo estaba seguro Danny era que el superseal con todo su entrenamiento militar y todas sus batallas y su rostro imperturbable que no muestra ninguna emoción para los demás era como un libro abierto para él dispuesto a ser leído en cualquier instante, podía reconocer cuando Mcgarrett estaba triste, muy triste o inconsolable así por fuera no mostrara nada, cuando estaba contento, cuando planeaba algo descabellado, cuando estaba furioso y era mejor apartarse como en el hotel….. y esa mirada que ahora tenia le mostraba todo lo enamorado que estaba el superseal así luchara por ocultarlo tras el discurso de la amistad… a pesar de saber esto y que sus acciones le rompía el corazón a su jefe y amigo, Danny prefirió hacer caso omiso a lo que dictaba su corazón….

-"gracias Steve.. ser tu amigo para mi significa mucho y contar contigo siempre es muy importante para mi….. Richard no es tan malo como parece es una persona agradable y la pasamos bien, pero tendré cuidado"….

-"esta bien Danno"… el comandante apartó su mirada del detective y se centró mejor en el camino….

Al llegar a la escena del crimen pudieron ver casi de inmediato el mismo modus operandi, la victima se encontraba desnuda pero esta vez aun estaba amarrada a la cama del motel barato, tenía una herida de de cuchillo en su abdomen, y esta vez presentaba moretones en su rostro y cuerpo..

Max entregó al 5-0 sus primeras apreciaciones de la segunda victima, además la identidad de la victima la habían tenido casi de inmediato al percatarse que el hombre muerto era Harry Mitchel, un miembro del cuerpo de salud en el área de los paramédicos, mas de una vez lo habían visto en algún rescate o en alguna escena de violencia donde habían personas heridas, sin embargo ninguno de los del 5-0 habían hablado mucho con él ni lo conocían como a otros grupos de paramédicos que muchas veces los han ayudado en especial al jefe del 5-0…. La otra escena del crimen se encontraba no muy lejos de ahí, y prácticamente era lo mismo, la tercera victima era un reconocido abogado un poco mayor que las dos victimas anteriores, su nombre era Raymond Brant y era un miembro del HPD que se encargaba del entrenamiento de los nuevos cadetes….

La noticia del asesinato tanto del joven paramédico como del instructor del HPD impresionó mucho a todos por tratarse de miembros que ayudaban a la fuerza pública, Danny y Steve interrogaron a los compañeros de trabajo de ambos mientras que Kono y Chin a los familiares, una vez terminadas las indagaciones todos quedaron a reunirse en la sede de trabajo para abordar el asunto desde otra perspectiva…. Cuando todos estuvieron presentes comenzaron a analizar de nuevo el caso

-"bien, con la nueva información que tenemos es claro que se trata de crímenes por su inclinación sexual, lo que nos lleva a investigar a grupos extremistas que se han declarado en contra de los homosexuales"…

-"crees que debemos alertar a la comunidad acerca de esto"..

-"ya de eso se encargaron los medios, antes de que llegáramos ellos habían estado rondando por la escena del crimen y ya montaron su parafernalia, diciendo que todos los gay están en peligro"…

Voy despacio pero prometo terminar el fic…..va dedicado a LiaCollins , CristianSkellingtonbourne, Sanaka5 , que me animan mucho con sus comentarios.


	9. Chapter 9

**MI VIDA EMPEZÓ CONTIGO**

**Un abrazo y muchas gracias a las personas que leen y especialmente a las que toman un tiempo y envían un mensaje se les agradece intensamente…**

**A veces nuestros peores demonios somos nosotros mismos, y el diablo nuestra propia mente…**

-"ya de eso se encargaron los medios, antes de que llegáramos ellos habían estado rondando por la escena del crimen y ya montaron su parafernalia, diciendo que todos los gay están en peligro"…

-"según los familiares en ningún caso habían recibido amenazas, pero al HPD habían llegado quejas de un grupo que se reúne en los bares cercanos a Waimea Bay", agregaba Kono accesando a un video y reproduciéndolo en la pantalla…-"además subieron este video donde molestan a una pareja Gay, los insultan y les tiran cosas, luego la subieron a you tuve, también tienen una pagina donde alientan a otros a erradicar la homosexualidad"…

-"mencionan como van a erradicar la homosexualidad"…

-"no steve solo dicen una sarta de insultos y muestran videos groseros contra los gays, no mas"

-"creo que debemos hacer una visita por esos bares e interrogarlos, por lo que se ven son los mas amenazantes para la comunidad gay"….

- "2Listo Danny, tu, Chin y yo iremos a investigar a ese grupo, tu Kono quédate e investiga mas acerca de ellos, donde trabajan, quienes son, donde viven"…..

-"listo jefe"…..

Todos fueron a sus respectivas asignaciones, cuando danny, chin y Steve llegaron al sitio ubicado por Kono, se encontraron con tres bares, uno muy colorido y de aspecto normal con varios grupos de turistas que seguro visitaban Waimea Bay a estas horas, y los otros dos de un aspecto un tanto lúgubre, con mesas de billar y varios grupos de hombres algo intimidantes, los five-0 entraron a uno de los bares e inmediatamente las miradas de los presentes cayeron sobre ellos, Steve se acercó a la barra y pidió tres cervezas, ante la atenta mirada del que lo estaba atendiendo que sin lugar a dudas era mas que el barman….

El teléfono de Steve empezó a sonar, era Kono dándole los resultados de su investigación, uno de los del video era Sebastian Gray, Kono mandó una foto del personaje, Steve se la pasó a Chin y a Danny quienes se miraron entre si y sonrieron, el tipo homofóbico de los videos era nada mas y nada menos que el barman que los estaba atendiendo, pero el tipo no era cualquier idiota que se asustaba fácilmente por lo que al ver las miradas inquisitivas de los tres miembros del 5-0, se les adelantó a enfrentarlos….. Además que se sentía respaldado por sus compinches que también estaban presentes….

-"entonces a que debemos el honor de tener a la policía en nuestro humilde sitio, no creo que simplemente hayan venido por unas cervezas"….

-" tiene razón señor Gray, estamos aquí para conversar con usted a raíz de los asesinatos que han ocurrido recientemente"….

-"no se a lo que se refiere detective, hay tantos homicidios recientemente a cualquiera le puede pasar en estos inseguros días"… decía sonriente el dueño del bar sin mirar a Danny quien era el que había hablado pero manteniendo una mirada fija en Steve, lo cual no pasó desapercibido por ninguno de ellos..

-"Si pero estos han sido específicos a las personas pertenecientes a la comunidad homosexual, crímenes atroces que gente desalmada a cometido y ya que usted ha colgado varios videos antigays en la red y ha hecho muchas amenazas, nos preguntamos si tiene alguna relación"….

Sin apartar la mirada del jefe del 5-0 el sospechoso respondió arrastrando las palabras e inyectando en su tono todo el odio y el repudio que podía –"mire señor Mcgarrett, no estoy involucrado pero me alegra que todos esos homosexuales sean asesinados, no escondo mi aversión por esa clase de gente y me alegra que alguien estén tomando cartas en el asunto, los homosexuales han infestado todo a nuestro alrededor hasta las fuerzas armadas cosa que repudio totalmente, nadie que se diga gay debería estar protegiendo a nuestra gran nación o a nuestras islas, pues lo único que saben hacer es estar pensando en el culo de su compañero, no te parece?"...

Antes de que Steve pudiera responderle, Chin se acercó y tomó al tipo por el cuello de la camisa y lo acercó, -"lo que nos parece es que nadie que se llame a si mismo hombre puede encontrar satisfacción en horrendo crímenes como estos, le recomiendo que no salga de la isla, estaremos haciéndole mas preguntas"…con esto Chin lo soltó ya algunas personas se habían movido hacia ellos pero no se habían acercado mucho, sin embargo tanto Steve y danny estaban en alerta por si algún idiota los atacaba, pero Gray hizo una seña para calmar a todos…

-"tranquilos todos, estos ilustres personajes".. dijo haciendo énfasis en ilustres y sonando muy sarcástico –"ya se van solo querían investigar acerca de los homicidios a los gays como uno de ellos era policía no es así? Que vergüenza tener un desviado en las fuerzas armadas, sabes que Mcgarrett, si lo que dicen los medios es verdad y están acabando a los homosexuales"….esperaron hasta que Gray terminara la frase pero lo dejó en suspenso y solo sonrió

-"que, ahora haces amenazas, no eres mas que un maldito bocazas cobarde", danny se había devuelto ya cuando iban por la mitad de la salida del bar, oir que amenazaba a Steve le había hecho hervir la sangre, la cual ya estaba calienta por los anteriores comentarios que sin duda habían sido dirigido hacia Steve…

-"vamos Danno no vale la pena" le susurraba Steve muy cerca de su detective rubio, sin dejar de mirar fijamente a Gray..

-"hasta pronto detectives"….se despidió burlonamente Gray

Los tres miembros del 5-0 salieron del bar hacia la camioneta de Steve,

-"creo que mi instinto de detective me dice que ese tipo está involucrado, se le nota la satisfacción en su cara del que cree que se está saliendo con la suya"…..

-"si Chin, yo opino lo mismo, me preocupa que todo el tiempo se dirigió a Steve, como si te conociera babe"….

-"si pero si pensamos bien, toda la isla nos conoce no… pero si noté un cierto odió hacia mi, pero él no puede saber que soy gay, nunca lo había visto antes"…

-"tal ves pero no debemos subestimarlo, habrá que mantenerlo vigilado, hablare con Duke para arreglar eso"….

-"ok", mencionó Steve quien se veía un poco cabisbajo y algo triste

-"hey brah, estas bien… sabes que el tipo es un idiota verdad?"

-"si lo se, estoy bien es solo que….no se"…

-"es que Steve, habla con nosotros",

-"de verdad estoy bien chicos es solo que no es el único que piensa así, ni es un pequeño grupo de homofóbicos saben"…

-"a que te refieres alguien te ha dicho algo antes"…

- "no abiertamente, pero si, y a veces es molesto", dijo Steve en un tono un poco derrotado que no le gustaba para nada a Danny… -"algunos del HPD no les caigo bien por así decirlo, siempre hacen comentarios sarcásticos cuando voy y ellos están ahí o en alguna escena del crimen o incluso en la sede del 5-0"…..

-"tambien lo habíamos notado Steve y no te habíamos preguntado nada porque pensamos que no les ponías atención, que no te afectaba"…

-"y no me afectan Danny de verdad, es solo que a veces como ya dije es algo molesto, pero no les presto atención se que solo son unos idiotas"…..

-"además que no solo es porque seas gay Steve, tienes un puesto privilegiado tanto en la marina como aquí, incluso tienes mas poder que el mismo jefe de policías, y eso causa envidias, además que para el grupo nos escogiste a nosotros, quienes no gozamos de la simpatía de muchos en el HPD, así que si no te pueden atacar de otra forma que mejor que con sarcasmos verbales"….

-"tienes razón Chin, en cuento a que yo los escogí mas bien fue como los imanes, cuatro imanes que se atrajeron mutuamente….

-"quiero aclarar que en mi caso fue un secuestro completo"….

-"no seas aguafiesta Danno"…

Los tres estaban riendo ahora abiertamente, pero Chin y Danny se habían mirado y no necesitaban palabras para asegurarse de tener un ojo sobre Steve de ahora en adelante, porque a pesar que el jefe del 5-0 era un tipo rudo para el resto del mundo, ellos lo conocían mejor y sabían que si le afectaba la animadversión que los demás sentían hacia él….

Pasaron varios días y las investigaciones siguieron su curso, el grupo de análisis había podido extraer algunas huellas de las escena de los crímenes pero no había con quien cotejarlas hasta el momento.. por otro lado las relaciones dentro del 5-0 estaban algo tensas con la aparición de Richard el "amigo" de Danno en la sede de trabajo, había llegado acompañado de una elegante Rachel y una molesta Grace…

-"hola mono que te trae por aca…mi amor", salió a su encuentro el detective y padre de la hermosa niña que ya estaba siendo levantada en sus brazos…..

-"mañana es el día de la familia que mi escuela hace por cursos y nos toca a nosotros y va a ser un día en la piscina de la escuela, es muy bonito todo lo que harán y vamos a ir mi mamá, Stan que invitó a Richard"….., hay grace había hecho una mueca de disgusto pero como estaba de espaldas a sus dos acompañantes no se dieron cuenta pero Danny si lo notó al igual que Chin y Kono quienes habían salido cuando vieron a Grace llegar, solo Steve seguía en su oficina fingiendo estar ocupado, él iba a salir a saludar a Grace pero al ver a Richard prefirió quedarse donde estaba, -"tu irás y yo quiero invitar al tio Chin, la tia Kono y al tio Steve"…..

-"oh Grace que dulce eres al invitarnos a nosotros también, cielo, pero mañana sigue siendo día de trabajo y no podemos dejar esto solo"…mencionaba Kono

-"si además mono, como yo voy ya sería uno menos aquí y tu sabes que los malos no dan tregua"….

-"entiendo", dijo un poco desilusionada Grace, pero sabia que si pedía a dos, los otros dos tenían que quedarse, solo Richard parecía complacido ya que no gustaba de los amigos de Danny tampoco, porque sabían lo cercano que eran con Mcgarrett, pero con la siguiente frase de Grace se lo borró la sonrisa de la boca –"además no solo faltará uno sino dos, el tio Steve irá también"…..

-"creo que el es el mas ocupado Grace, además siendo el jefe no creo que pueda ir".. dijo un sonriente Richard que acababa de saludar a todos dando un apretón de manos y además tocándole el hombro a Danny mas de la cuenta..

-"oh eso no es problema, yo soy como la hija de nuestro superseal como le dice Danno y él no me dice que no a mi"…, con esas palabras dichas con una sonrisa, la pequeña niña se bajó de los brazos de su padre y se dirigió rumbo a la oficina del jefe del 5-0..

Otra entrega de esta historia, me animan mucho con sus comentarios, díganme que opinan de los personajes a veces son cursis pero yo escribo historias melosas llenas de problemas sobre todo para el personaje fuerte en este caso Steve pero siempre final feliz…


	10. Chapter 10

**MI VIDA EMPEZÓ CONTIGO**

**Un abrazo y muchas gracias a las personas que leen y especialmente a las que toman un tiempo y envían un mensaje se les agradece intensamente…**

**A veces nuestros peores demonios somos nosotros mismos, y el diablo nuestra propia mente…**

Ya dentro de la oficina, Grace entró suavemente y sonriendo ampliamente se acercó a la silla de Steve, quien estaba de espaldas a la puerta e inclinado a su ordenador, el SEAL sintió que alguien le tapaba los ojos, ya esperaba eso de parte de Grace, siempre que llegaba a la oficina o a la casa era un juego para los dos, aunque Grace sabia que Steve ya sabia de su presencia, no es como si ambos se quisieran llevar un susto de infarto…

-"quien soy tío Steve"…

-"a ver…. quien será?... esas manitos pueden ser de Kono…a no adivino de Kamekona"….

-"no estoy tan gorda tio Steve"….

Steve se volteo y los dos se abrazaron mutuamente

-"te había extrañado pequeño mono de Danno, como has estado"…

-"he estado bien, algo aburrida porque no he podido pasar tiempo con ustedes y no he podido ir a nadar con la tia Kono… siempre quieren que vaya a reuniones con mi mamá, stan y ahora siempre va Richard que es un poco molesto y no es divertido conmigo… puedes guindarlo de un balcón?"

Eso si que había cogido desprevenido al jefe del 5-0 quien no pudo contener la carcajada seguida de la carcajada de Grace…. Los demás estaban mirando la dulce escena desde la mesa de trabajo, algunos con cara de felicidad como Chin, Kono y Danny y también Rachel mientras que Richard veía todo con cara de envidia y enojo, después de otro rato Steve salió con Grace de la oficina y se acercó al grupo,

-"ya Grace me ha informado del evento de mañana y yo le dije que si ustedes no tienen problemas con que yo vaya, entonces yo iré"….

Hubo un resoplido por parte de Richard que no pasó desapercibido por nadie, pero no le hicieron caso,

-"claro que no hay problemas Steve tu eres de la familia y siempre eres bienvenido, solo no queremos molestarte por tu trabajo", dijo Rachel quien de verdad se alegraba porque Steve pudiera ir

-"oh no, no es problema en absoluto, estaré encantado de asistir"…

-"ah pero es que aquí como que no se trabaja mucho, o sea, digo porque salir así nada mas"…..

Antes que Danny o Steve hablara, Kono tomó la palabra..

-"oh si que se trabaja y mucho pero las cosas de Grace siempre son la excepción.. por algo somos Ohana, además se van dos y quedan dos"…

-"bien dicho Brah".. exclamó Chin

-"Kono tiene razón Richard es algo de nosotros realmente", terminó Danny un tanto seco hacia Richard que al ver a su objetivo enojado con él no siguió molestando, ya vería como fastidiar a Mcgarrett mas adelante…

A veces Steve no entendía a Danny, no era la primera vez que Danny parecía enojado con su nuevo amigo por algo que decía en contra de él, pero así como parecía que Danny iba a saltarle a la yugular de cualquiera que se metiera con Steve otras veces parecía indiferente y eso le golpeaba duro y por eso no se enfrentaba directamente a Richard no iba a soportar si alguna vez Danny abiertamente se ponía del lado de el hermano de Stan y lo dejaba de lado….

El día había pasado rápido y todos se sentían frustrados por no avanzar mucho en este caso las criticas no se habían hecho esperar, los medios estaban encima del gobernador y del HPD a quienes culpaban de discriminación hacia los homosexuales ya que no estaban manejando esto rápidamente y por ende el gobernador estaba encima del 5-0, ya era muy tarde cuando Steve despidió a todos ya que cansados no iban a lograr nada, Steve se había acercado a Danny cuando iban rumbo al parqueadero de la sede…

-"Danno quieres quedarte en mi casa, te invito un par de cervezas y tengo una que otra película que podemos ver, claro si no tienes nada que hacer", dijo un esperanzado Steve para inmediatamente patearse a si mismo por ser tan bobo….ya danny no tenia tiempo para él..

-"lo siento babe es que quedé en ir a cenar con Richard y ya debe estar en el lugar, será otro día"…

-"si esta bien, no importa"….

-"pero acuérdate de mañana te recogeré a las ocho en punto"…

-"si esta bien, que te vaya muy bien Danny"….

Danny vio alejarse a Steve hasta su camioneta cabizbajo y triste, cada vez que lo veía así, al rubio se le encogía el corazón, pero lo que mas le dolía, era el gesto inconsciente en la forma en que Steve se había agarrado el corazón cuando se alejaba, como si le doliera físicamente, a veces sentía mucha rabia consigo mismo por ser tan cobarde y no hablar con Steve de sus traumas con las relaciones, o de sus verdaderos sentimientos hacia el alto de ojos avellanas, viéndolo marchar, solo quería ir detrás y abrazarlo y curar sus heridas y prometerle que nunca mas estaría solo, que su Danno lo amaba, pero la maldita cobardía no lo dejaba y solo podía mirar como el silverado azul se alejaba de él….

Steve llegó a su casa y sin molestarse en nada mas se desnudó y se metió en su cama, solo un pensamiento rondaba por su cabeza, tenía que sacarse del corazón a Danno, se estaba haciendo mucho daño y no podía seguir así, nunca había sentido nada parecido por nadie, había tenido uno que otro amigo con beneficios, incluso había llegado intimo con Cath, pero nada era de la intensidad que tenia con Danny y eso que aun no tenían una relación romántica, alguna ves mas de uno le habían roto el corazón pero con Danny ni siquiera habían tenido un beso y ya su corazón estaba que gritaba en agonía, la indiferencia del rubio era tan tremendamente dolorosa. También se sentía enojado, él era un tipo fuerte, por Dios, era un SEAL altamente entrenado, entonces se sentía tan fuera de lugar estar así…le daba pena consigo mismo verse acurrucado entre las sabanas y almohadas con el corazón roto y había que admitirlo llorando, porque esa humedad que sentía en su rostro no era otra cosa que lagrimas y lagrimas que derramaba y no era por la soledad que sentía desde el desintegro de su familia que mas de una vez le había hecho llorar por las noches en la oscuridad de su litera o su cama dependiendo de donde lo cogía la depresión, no, esta vez era de pura depresión amorosa y contra eso ni el hombre mas fuerte del mundo podía luchar, así que Steve se resignó a ser tan fuera de su habitual yo, y lloró como un niño solo en medio de un mar inhóspito, lloró como hace mucho tiempo no lo hacia, lloró por Danny Williams…hasta que se agotó y quedó dormido…

Steve se despertó a su hora habitual, pero no se levantó, no tenía ganas de ir a su rutina normal, así que decidió seguir durmiendo y colocó la alarma nuevamente para despertarse antes de que llegara Danny a buscarlo.

Cuando Danny llegó a la hora que dijo, ya Steve estaba listo, con su mascara estoica y su sonrisa habitual, aunque no podía ocultar que sus ojos estaban algo hinchados, sin embargo cuando Danny preguntó si estaba bien el solo se encogió de hombros y dijo que se quedó hasta muy tarde viendo televisión, claro que eso no engañó a Danny que conocía a su amigo muy bien, pero el detective lo dejó pasar…..muy bien sabia porque el SEAL estaba así….. después de entregar las llaves del camaro a Steve y de bromear un poco en torno a este hecho se dirigieron rumbo a la escuela de Grace donde era el evento de ese día…..

Todos los niños estaban muy alegres, divirtiéndose algunos en los juegos, otros en la piscina, bajo la atenta mirada de profesores y cuidadores especiales, los padres estaban cada quien en su grupo de conocidos charlando amenamente, pero a pesar que todo era risas danny podía sentir el ambiente tenso alrededor, como buen detective que era, sabia que muchos de los padres presentes tenían rencillas entre si normalmente por negocios, incluso en el mismo colegio se notaba la estratificación social, Grace gozaba de estar entre los niños mejor tratados debido a que Stan era de los mas adinerados e influyentes en la isla, gracias a Dios su niña era su niña y eso a Grace no le importaba y seguía siendo la misma niña buena y dulce que una vez estudio en una escuela no tan costosa como esta, en Jersey, a Danny este ambiente no le gustaba en lo mas mínimo además que no tenia muchos temas de conversación con estas personas, las finanzas de verdad que no era lo suyo, sin embargo después que los dos saludaron a Grace y a uno que otro docente que tanto Danny como Steve conocían ya que el jefe del 5-0 varias veces fue a recoger a la niña a la escuela cuando Danny estaba ocupado, se vieron especialmente Danny siendo arrastrado por un muy efusivo Richard…

-"Danny que bueno verte tan pronto, ayer fue genial… ven con nosotros por aca, los estábamos esperando, como está… comandante"…. preguntó un tanto mordaz el primo de Stan sin dejar de agarrar a Danny por el hombro..

-"muy bien gracias sr. Eduards"…. respondió secamente Steve

- "y cuéntame Danny como te terminó de ir anoche, terminamos tan tarde, y tan cansados jajaja"…..

-"fue bien Richard, gracias"…. Danny no quería darle mas leña al fuego definitivamente, sabía que solo estaba atormentando a Steve…era esos momentos en que le daban ganas de llevarse a Steve y pedirle perdón por ser estúpido y estarse con un tipo solo para intentar olvidar lo que sin duda no podía…

El grupo donde llegaron era algo pequeño solo estaban Richard, Stan y tres señores mas que también eran padres de familia y además amigos de negocios de Stan, Rachel se encontraba sentada con otras señoras mas cerca a la piscina donde jugaban los niños, sin duda dejando a sus esposos hablar de negocios, rápidamente Richard tomó dos sillas estratégicamente ubicadas la de danny cerca a la suya y la de Steve retirada de danny y mas cerca a los amigos de Stan…

Steve estaba aburrido y si notaba con atención podría decir que danny también lo estaba aunque era mucho mas hablador que él sobretodo porque Richard lo incluía en la conversación, que por cierto no sabia de que se trataba porque no estaba prestando atención, solo cuando escucho las palabras ejércitos y la marina fue que salió de su estupor, además que ya estaban mirando hacia donde él estaba,

-"yo solo pienso que el gobierno no debería invertir como la hace en armas y en el ejercito, llámese marina, fuerza aérea etc… si nos fijamos bien todos los militares son una perdida de dinero de nosotros los contribuyentes, cuando vuelven de sus implementaciones solo dan problemas, después de estar jugando con armas y estar matando gente a montones, vuelven a casa y que hacen se vuelven locos o indigentes"…

El comentario de Richard fue seguido de varias risas por parte de los presentes en ese grupo, excepto por Danny y Steve..

-"eso es muy cierto, además nosotros somos los mas perjudicados, nos obligan a contribuir con fondos para causas ridículas como ayuda al veterano de guerra, fondo pensional y muchas otras cosas que se inventan y te apuesto que la mayoría de los militares se la pasan relajado en sus misiones y jugando con armas y jodiendo con cuanta vieja se les pase por enfrente", secundó uno de los amigos de Stan, haciendo sonreír mas a los otros….

- "toda esa gente deberían besarnos los pies cuando nos vieran, ya que somos los contribuyentes principales, además se inventan que estamos en guerra, cual guerra?, oh pero se me olvidaba que tenemos a un miembro de la marina aquí, siento si nuestros pensar te incomoda pero no puedes negar la verdad, no es así Mcgarrett"…. Mencionó Richard quien ahora sonreía en una mueca altamente despectiva hacia Steve que cada vez se veía mas enojado, pero lo que mas disfrutó el primo de Stan fue cuando se inclinó hacia Danny y lo abrazó por la cintura sin que el rubio detective se inmutara, lo que hizo que la expresión del jefe del 5-0 cambiara de enojada a una expresión casi que de devastación,

-"entonces no es que tengamos nada en contra de los militares, hacen una gran labor, pero los que están ahí son gente con poca educación sino se prepararían para ser empresarios como nosotros o algo por el estilo, que crees comandante"…. expresó Stan apoyando el argumento de su primo para hacer sentir mal a Steve

Steve estaba indeciso en que decir, solo quería quitarles esa sonrisa estúpida de la boca, pero jamás lo haría en ese sitio por ser la escuela de Grace, además que era un día especial para la niña y no iba a ser su culpa que el día terminara mal con varios en el hospital, pero iba a ser sincero…

- "les seré franco caballeros", dijo en todo igualmente despectivo como el utilizado por Richard," - pienso que todos ustedes son una partida de imbéciles arrogantes que no tienen ni idea de lo que pasa a su alrededor",

Decir que quedaron asombrados ante las palabras de Steve fue un eufemismo, todos pensaban que el Comandante de la marina iba a defender el modo de actuar de las fuerzas armadas o a disculpar de alguna manera la forma en que algunos militares terminaban, no que iba a arremeter de esa manera contra ellos…..pero Steve siguió…

-"pueden creer que por ser ricos pueden pasar por encima de quien sea pero no son mas que basura que rellena el paisaje, mientras estamos sentados disfrutando esta amena charla…. Hay gente afuera dando su vida por mantenernos tranquilos y en paz, no es un juego, pero no se le puede pedir a un imbécil que deje de ser un imbécil por lo que no les voy a decir como es allá afuera, ni les voy a explicar una mierda o cual es mi posición, pueden seguir en su burbuja, …. y yo de ti Stan, no hablaría de la gente con poca educación, porque la inteligencia que dices tener se te quedó en pañales cuando te metiste en líos y un policía, alguien que pertenece a las fuerzas armadas o del orden o como lo quieran llamar, tuvo que ir a salvar tu culo… así que caballeros con permiso"…..

Steve se levantó y sin mirar atrás se alejó del grupo dejando a unos boquiabiertos y a otros dos con miradas molestas, no esperaban que les dijeran imbéciles en su cara directamente, tampoco notaron unos ojos marrones que habían escuchado toda la conversación y que tristemente se había retirado cuando se retiro el comandante….. por otro lado Danny estaba en medio, a pesar que Richard no lo había soltado, el luchaba ya por levantarse, le había molestado inmensamente los comentarios de Richard, Stan y sus amigos pero por cabezota no había dicho nada, en su interior sabia que debió haber defendido a su compañero pero ya era tarde para eso… pero debía ir detrás de Steve y saber por lo menos si estaba bien…

-"sueltame Richard, voy a ver a Steve"….

-"no tienes por qué ir Danny el tipo nos llamó imbéciles, quien se cree que es"….

-"ustedes se lo buscaron con sus comentarios indebidos",…

-"mira Danny sabemos que tu también eres policía y todo eso, pero nosotros tenemos razón, somos mejores, tenemos con que hacer a nuestras mujeres felices, a los niños también, cosa que tu no pudiste porque tu sueldo de policía no llega ni al diez por ciento del mio… y personas como Mcgarrett solo terminan de dos formas o locas o indigentes como dijo Richard"….

-"mira tu Stanley, puedas que tengas dinero, pero no por eso dejas de ser un imbécil, yo no tengo tu dinero pero duermo mas tranquilo que tu y ni siquiera con todo el dinero que tienes tuviste la valentía para defender a tu mujer de los bandidos que las atacaron aquella vez, incluso negaste que era tu culpa, puedes se un millonario pero no dejas de ser el cobarde gilipollas de siempre y de Steve no hables, no lo conocen lo suficiente, ninguno de ustedes le llega a los pies, él es un hombre de honor, pero como él dijo no se le puede pedir a un imbécil que deje de ser imbécil y ninguno de ustedes sabe lo que es el honor"…

Dicho esto Danny se levantó de ahí y se dirigió rumbo a encontrar a Steve, pudo verlo que estaba sentado cabizbajo en los jardines previos a las piscinas donde no mucha gente andaba por ahí en esos momentos, danny se acercó hacia donde estaba su pareja aun sin saber a ciencia cierta que iba a decir….

Otra entrega de esta historia, me animan mucho con sus comentarios, lo siento por Danno pero será un poquito imbécil con Steve, hasta que se de cuenta de lo que está haciéndole…nos leemos pronto….


	11. Chapter 11

**MI VIDA EMPEZÓ CONTIGO**

**Un abrazo y muchas gracias a las personas que leen y especialmente a las que toman un tiempo y envían un mensaje se les agradece intensamente… recuerdo es historia slash y en este capitulo hay escenas subidas de tono….**

**A veces nuestros peores demonios somos nosotros mismos, y el diablo nuestra propia mente…**

Dicho esto Danny se levantó de ahí y se dirigió rumbo a encontrar a Steve, pudo verlo que estaba sentado cabizbajo en los jardines previos a las piscinas donde no mucha gente andaba por ahí en esos momentos, Danny se acercó hacia donde estaba su pareja aun sin saber a ciencia cierta que iba a decir….

-"hey babe estas bien"… sonaba un poco sonso al preguntar eso pero fue lo primero que se le ocurrio…

-"como crees que estoy Danny…. Estoy enojado pero estoy bien, nada de lo que te tengas que preocupar"… respondió en un tono herido el SEAL, no le habían dolido tanto las palabras de esos idiotas, pero otra cosa era la falta de apoyo que Danny le mostró al no decir nada….

-"steve tranquilízate, ellos fueron unos idiotas, estoy de acuerdo, pero tampoco es como para que hagas una escena, tu también fuiste rudo y grosero babe"…. Danny no quería decir eso pero a veces su boca hablaba sin pensar en lo que sus palabras podían herir…

-"rudo y grosero, sabes que Detective William, puedes"… Steve que ya estaba caliente, se estaba calentando aun mas pero fue interrumpido por Danny..

-"ahora pasamos otra vez al rango? Eso es muy inmaduro de tu parte Steven…. En el mundo hay miles de opiniones que a uno no le pueden gustar, pero no es para reaccionar así… además que no quiero que armes un lio en este lugar"….. no había terminado muy bien de hablar cuando por primera vez desde que está con Steve tenia miedo, miedo de haber empujado hasta mas allá del límite su amistad con Mcgarrett y de haber hecho un daño irreparable…

Steve suspiro, no sabia que le dolía mas en ese instante, sentía una estrechez en su corazón que se traducía casi que a un dolor físico, por otra parte la garganta se sentía con un tremendo nudo que le hacia pensar dos veces antes de hablar, porque no pensaba que consiguiera salir su voz normal…obligándose a compartimentar sus sentimientos miró fijamente a Danny

-" Danny, tu eres mi mejor amigo, es mas tu sabes que para mi eres mas que un simple amigo, pero si piensas de mi de esa forma creo que todo este tiempo hemos estado equivocados el uno con el otro, puede que encuentre graciosas tus bromas de neanderthal y animal y todo eso pero jamás haría algo para avergonzar a Grace o a ti"…

- "lo se Steve, lo siento yo no quise….decir"…

-"pero lo dijiste, y el querer o no querer realmente no importa, no entiendo cual es tu problema conmigo, pero te digo una cosa, no puedo seguir haciéndome daño contigo, vuelve donde tus amigos que sin duda te deben estar extrañando y sigue disfrutando el día de tu familia"… decía el seal haciendo énfasis en "tu familia"…, "es mas mira ahí te vienen a buscar"…

El molesto de Richard venia acercándose a ellos, antes de que llegara a donde Steve, este se levantó y se movió mas lejos de donde estaba, cuando Danny volvió a verlo, el comandante le dijo que no se molestara por él, y que se fuera a disfrutar del día con el primo de Stan…. Danny se dio la vuelta y se dejó llevar por Richard quien estaba satisfecho porque sabía que los dos amigos habían terminado peleados…

Steve se había sentado en otro sitio, pero pronto fue sacado de sus pensamientos, cuando un shave ice de varios colores se posaron frente a sus ojos….

-"es para ti tio Steve"….

-"Grace, gracias que haces aquí y porque no te estas divirtiendo con tus amigos"….

-"oh no te preocupes, me he divertido mucho, pero ahora no me interrumpas, tio Steve te voy a decir una cosa, creo que Stan, Richard y sus amigos están muy mal, ellos no saben lo importante que es tu labor y sabes, tampoco es como si nos debiera importar la opinión de unos cabezas huecas como ellos….

-"Grace te agradezco lo que dices, pero no debes"…

-"perdón, dije no me interrumpas por favor"….

Steve no podía estar mas sorprendido por el gesto de Grace no solo por el apoyo sino porque todas las expresiones eran como estar viendo a Danny en miniatura y en versión chica… así que hizo lo mismo que hacia con Danny el gesto de cerrar la boca y que continuara…

-"así está mejor, yo estoy muy orgullosa de ti tío Steve, y duermo tranquila porque sé que con el 5-0 protegen la isla, cuando por televisión veo noticias de guerras o de atentados terroristas a mi no me gustan, creo que a nadie le gusta la guerra y yo sé que a ti tampoco, pero si no fuera por personas como tu que sacrifican estar en la tranquilidad de un lugar como este, por ir a defendernos, entonces todos estaríamos perdidos y en peligro…. Así que no estés triste por lo que dijeron ellos porque nada es verdad…. Y si tienes dudas podemos preguntar que opina tía Kono o tío Chin o mis papás para que veas que yo tengo razón"…..

Steve estaba tan feliz, no se esperaba que la pequeña niña tuviera una percepción de él tan alta, y que viera las cosas de esa manera, pero Grace ya había mostrado otras veces ser muy inteligente para la edad que tiene…

-"esta bien Grace, te creo y gracias por tus palabras, no te imaginas lo mucho que significan para mi"…

-"esta bien tío Steve, ahora ven conmigo que mis amigos quieren conocer al jefe del 5-0 y superseal y algunos de mis maestros también"…..

Eso último si que había dejado sorprendido al comandante, cuando quiso ver no solo estaba siendo rodeado por una horda de niños que querían saber de los procedimientos del 5-0 y de como era la vida en los portaviones y de como hacia para volar un F5 (sin duda Tommy), mientras otros tanto querían ver lo fuerte que era el superseal y habían comenzado el juego de guindarse de los bíceps de Steve, cuando vieron que el SEAL podía alzar dos niños en cada brazo una que otra profesora también se animó a intentarlo, entre risas de los niños, padres y profesores, sin duda el tío Steve había impresionado y Grace estaba contenta con eso…..

Desde una mesa habían varias miradas hacia la escena que corría ante sus ojos, una de tristeza, orgullo y admiración al mismo tiempo por parte de Danny, que sabia que las había embarrado a lo grande con Steve, otra de rabia y celos por parte de Richard que a pesar de haberse sentido ganador por un tiempo se dio cuenta que al final solo había conseguido haber molestado a Danny y que Mcgarrett consiguiera mas atención del rubio quien no le había quitado el ojo de encima desde que lo había dejado en los jardines…

Cuando la fiesta acabó los Edwards se llevaron a una reticente Grace, pero como era mitad de semana no había podido objetar mas, Danny se excuso de Richard mencionando que debía volver al trabajo, a pesar de que ya era un poco tarde para eso pero como el último caso seguía abierto, era creible, Steve se despidió de Rachel y le dio un gran abrazo a Grace, Danny se acercó a ellos, Steve le dio la niña a su padre, y antes que Danny pudiera decir algo más, Steve se despidió con un breve "nos vemos" y tomó un taxi…. Padre e hija vieron como Steve se iba, así que Grace le pidió a Danny alejarse un poco de los presentes que tenia que decirle algo… cuando ya estaban fuera de los oyentes indiscretos Grace se dirigió a su padre…..

-"Danno, jamás pensé decir esto pero estoy molesta contigo, tío Steve es tu pareja, tu amigo y dejaste que Richard y Stan y las otras personas lo ofendieran"…

-"Grace, como tu sa…"

-"como lo se, pues los escuché, yo estaba cerca, él es tu amigo Danno, como no lo defendiste?"..

-"si lo hice"…

-"pero, el tío Steve no te escuchó y yo tampoco, además también escuché lo que tu le dijiste en el jardín y no tengo que ser adulta para notar que tus palabras le dolieron mas que las burlas de Richard…no pensé que llegaras a tratar tan mal a alguien que amas Danno"…

-"Grace, yo no sé que decir"….

-"mejor no digas nada, te amo Danno," Grace tomó a su padre para que se inclinara y poderle darle un beso y un abrazo, cuando lo tenía abrazado dijo – "pero a veces no piensas para decir las cosas o hacerlas y Richard es un odioso"….. Danny abrió mucho lo ojos por la sorpresa de las últimas declaraciones pero cuando quiso reaccionar ya la niña había corrido y entraba en la limosina de sus padres….

-"Grace Williams….". Danny solo pudo ver como su niña se daba la vuelta y le daba un guiño de ojo y le mandaba un beso sonriendo…..su niña estaba creciendo y era mas madura de lo que incluso pudiera sospechar… que iba a hacer ahora, la había jodido a lo grande con Steve y se sentía avergonzado por eso y un simple lo siento no iba a ayudar esta vez o eso creía el detective rubio…

Cuando salió de la sede del 5-0 Kono se dirigió rumbo a la casa de su jefe, tenía un compromiso que quería evadir y cuando esto pasaba que mejor lugar para quedarse que en la casa de todos, estaba entretenida viendo la televisión cuando escuchó la puerta abrirse y apareció Mcgarrett su jefe, amigo y hermano…

-"hey, como estuvo la fiesta jefe"…

-"muy entretenida, los niños disfrutaron mucho, los adultos pues.. no se, cada grupo en su negocio"…..

-"y como tu estas en la categoría de los niños, entonces disfrutaste mucho verdad?"...

-"muy graciosa Kalakawa…sigue así"….

-"pero a mi no me engañas y te siento triste, que pasó"….

Desde que se conocían Steve y Kono habían llegado a ser muy buenos amigos incluso hermanos, además como eran menores que Dany y Chin aunque Steve y Danny se llevaban solo unos pocos meses, siempre hacían frente a las bromas que Danny compartía con Chin de que en el 5-0 solo habían dos adultos responsables, también muchas mañanas temprano se encontraban para hacer surf o correr, así que Kono sabia muy bien de los sentimientos que el jefe del 5-0 guardaba por cierto detective rubio, y le dolía el comportamiento que últimamente mostraba Danny, Después de un momento de dudas, Steve le contó lo que había pasado, los comentarios ofensivos y la indiferencia de Danny…

-"no sé que decirte Steve, no es por defender a Danny pero ese no es él, digo, yo estoy segura que él te ama y no solo como compañero o amigo, pienso que Danny tiene miedo"….

-"o quizás Danny no ve en mi mas que lo que dice siempre, un imán de problemas, un neanderthal etc,etc"….

-"no lo creo brah…no veo eso en sus ojos cuando él te observa"….

-"esta bien Kono, déjalo así, no quiero hablar de Danny ahora…..voy a bañarme y voy a salir, hay comida en el refrigerador si te apetece…te vas a quedar a dormir?"...

-"no lo creo, mas tarde me iré, es que me buscan para una fiesta donde uno de mis tantos primos, pero le dijeron a Chin claramente que no se acercara por allá que no era bienvenido, así que yo tampoco iré"….

-"es el colmo que después de todo y de saber de la inocencia de Chin, aun le traten así"….

-"muchos creen que de alguna forma se las arregló para timar las pruebas a su favor y además Chin no se defiende y los deja pensar lo que quieran"….

-"pero ahora nos tiene a nosotros, somos su Ohana y creemos en él"….

-"acuérdate que eso de la Ohana va en ambos sentidos brah"….

Steve miró a la joven quien sin duda era su Ohana y le sonrió luego de abrazarla, dirigiéndose enseguida a arreglarse, había decidido que ese día iba a salir a distraerse, no tenía por qué quedarse a llorar sobre su almohada por alguien quien mostraba tanta indiferencia hacia sus sentimientos…

Después de despedirse de Kono, Steve estuvo conduciendo su silverado azul sin rumbo fijo, hasta que se acordó de un bar con un ambiente tranquilo, reservado, era un bar gay, que el visitaba de vez en cuando, tenia mucho tiempo que no iba, algunas veces salía acompañado para tener alguna relación esporádica y nada mas, pero si era sincero con él mismo desde que conocía a Danny no había tenido la necesidad de perderse por un momento en el sexo sin sentido. Así que haciendo gala de la valentía, parqueó su camioneta y entró al bar….

Ya llevaba unas horas sentado en la barra, escuchando la música del lugar y tomando varias cervezas, había estado mirando el lugar y no había visto nada de su gusto, pero claro si miraba por un rubio de ojos azules, bajito y con un trasero….mejor y no seguía por ese rumbo, ya se le habían acercado varias personas pero nada de su agrado o muy jóvenes o demasiados entusiastas, se estaba resignando a irse del lugar para estrellarse en su cama cuando escuchó un "hola" muy serio y con voz sensual….

Cuando levantó su rostro sus ojos avellanas se encontraron con otros muy parecidos a él, el tipo era un pelirojo, muy bien parecido, del alto de Steve o un poco más alto, muy bien vestido y con un buen cuerpo…. Steve le respondió con un "hola" también… después de las presentaciones iniciales y de una charla un tanto superficial, Steve conoció que el sujeto se llama Robert Mancinni de ascendencia italiana, Medico del Qeens Medical Center….. y gay también….

-"tu no te acuerdas de mi, pero yo si me acuerdo de ti"…. Mencionó el médico

-"creo que si te hubiera visto antes te recordaría"…

-"no si estabas inconsciente, tu ingresaste hace unos meses a urgencia y yo te di la primera valoración, estaba en turno y tus compañeros te llevaron estabas estable pero tenias un feo golpe en la cabeza y no despertabas, tenias leve conmoción cerebral… y sabes algo me acuerdo porque a pesar de estar sangrando, vulnerable y fuera de ti mismo, te veías guapísimo, yo te deje cuando el médico del 5-0 llegó y así me enteré quien eras tu…. Y no imaginas mi sorpresa cuando te veo aquí sentado, así que me armé de valor y me acerqué a ti"..

-"oh, pues gracias por el alago, la verdad es que no pensé que impresionara tanto"…

-"oh impresionas mas de lo que te imaginas, sabes algo, me arriesgaré.. soy una persona tranquila, no buscó nada en concreto o formal, solo una relación de amigos que follan de vez en cuando, tu me gustas mucho y me gustaría hacerlo contigo, sin compromisos solo pasar un rato agradable, cada vez que se pueda, que me dices tu"…

Steve pensó por un rato, observando la cerveza en su mano, a pesar de tener en mente casi como propias también las palabras del médico, una parte de él se sentía como si estuviera traicionando a Danny y eso le daba mas rabia porque Danny se iba cada vez que quería con el primo de Stan y no le importaba como se podía sentir, así que la decisión ya estaba tomada…

-"yo tampoco busco compromisos pero creo que podría pasar un buen rato contigo, entonces acepto tu invitación"…..

-"vamos entonces, quiero probar tu cuerpo y enterrarme muy profundo dentro de ti….te molesta de esa manera"….

-"No, no me molesta"…..

Los dos salieron del bar, el médico le dijo a Steve que si quería se fuera con él en su carro , pero Steve prefirió seguirlo para no tener que dejar su camioneta parqueada en el parqueadero del bar, llegaron al apartamento del medico, el médico bajó primero y esperó que Steve parquera su silverado azul, antes que Steve pudiera cerrar la puerta del conductor, podía sentir el cuerpo del médico pegado al suyo, y sus manos recorriéndolo de arriba abajo… incluso en estos momentos y a pesar de sentirse excitado, una parte solo podía desear que esas manos fueran de otra persona… Robert lo apretó contra la puerta de la camioneta y lo besó salvajemente incluso mordiéndole el labio, al mismo tiempo que le apretaba sus nalgas con sus grandes manos, Steve aunque estaba disfrutando de la atención no quería participar en eso por lo que sus manos estaban totalmente laxas a lo largo de su cuerpo, el hombre de ascendencia italiana condujo al jefe del 5-0 al interior del edificio, no notaron como alguien escondido entre los matorrales que estaban al frente de ellos les tomaba fotos….

Otra entrega de esta historia, me animan mucho con sus comentarios, lo siento por Danno pero no lo odien, él solo tiene miedo de entregar su corazón otra vez, aunque ni él se haya dado cuenta que ya se lo entregó a Steve, …nos leemos pronto….


	12. Chapter 12

**MI VIDA EMPEZÓ CONTIGO**

**Un abrazo y muchas gracias a las personas que leen y especialmente a las que toman un tiempo y envían un mensaje se les agradece intensamente… recuerdo es historia slash y advertencia en este capitulo hay escenas de sexo….**

**A veces nuestros peores demonios somos nosotros mismos, y el diablo nuestra propia mente…**

Ya dentro del apartamento Robert llevó a Steve hasta su cama y después de desnudarlo y besarse mutuamente, el pelirrojo sacó un condón y se lo puso y también saco un lubricante para comenzar a preparar al moreno de ojos avellanas, Steve tenía sentimientos confusos en esos momentos, por un lado estaba excitado prueba de eso era su gran erección y los movimientos ansiosos contra los dedos que se mantenían moviéndose rudamente en su trasero y por otro lado se sentía a punto de llorar ridículamente porque se sentía usado, usado por el mismo para olvidar aunque sea por un momento a otro hombre y usado por Robert para satisfacer los deseos sexuales de un completo desconocido, a pesar que él había accedido voluntariamente…

Steve se obligó a relajarse y a disfrutar aunque sea un poco el momento, cuando salió de sus pensamientos, se dio cuenta de que Robert había sacado sus dedos y se preparaba para penetrarlo, Steve abrió mas sus piernas y levantó un poco su trasero para darle un mayor acceso lo que fue aprovechado por el pelirrojo quien de un solo se enterró por completo en el cuerpo del Navy Seal, quien no pudo ocultar un gemido de dolor, pero Robert empezó a besar su cuello y con una mano agarró las dos manos de Steve sobre su cabeza y la otra la envolvió alrededor de su erección que había decrecido un poco con la ruda intromisión… poco a poco los dos volvieron a recuperar el ritmo candente y ahora solo eran dos cuerpos dándose placer mutuamente, después de lo que parecieron horas, Robert empujó mas duro y mas rápido golpeando embravecidamente y muy seguido la próstata del jefe del 5-0, quien ahora gemía de placer… de un momento a otro el pelirrojo dejó su férreo agarre que mantenía sobre Steve y lo condujo a ponerse sobre sus manos y rodillas, la vista que tenia del apuesto seal lo tenia a millón por lo que en rápidas estocadas a la próstata de Steve consiguió uno de los orgasmos mas intensos que había tenido en su vida… por otra parta en esa misma posición y sin salir del interior del comandante, el médico agarró la erección ahora mas dura de Steve y con unos cuantos bombeos y el movimiento de su pene semiduro aun dentro del SEAL , hizó que Steve también llegará entre gemidos y movimientos demasiados sensuales….

Una vez conseguido ambos los orgasmos, Robert se sentía totalmente satisfecho, la noche realmente había valido la pena, mientras que Steve no había conseguido lo que quería y la calma después del gran orgasmos que había tenido solo le trajo mas tristeza a su corazón por añorar lo que nunca había sido suyo o eso creía él en esos momentos…. A pesar que era aun temprano la 1:30 am Steve prefirió no quedarse y ambos se despidieron prometiéndose estar en contacto, Steve le dejó su tarjeta y le escribió su número personal al respaldo para que así Robert lo llamara y Robert hizo lo mismo con él, antes que Steve arrancara la camioneta, su teléfono sonó

-"hey solo llamaba para agradecerte nuevamente esta noche, fue genial, nunca me imaginé que fueras sumiso y eso me encantó mas todavía….. sé que parecíamos dos adolescentes hormonales pero la próxima te prometo que haremos muchas mas cosas y te invitaré a cenar un Rissotto que yo hago exquisito"….

-"Ok, aah…a mi también me gustó y me encanta la idea del Rissotto, ah….hasta pronto"…

-"Ok, hasta pronto Steve"…

Steve salió del parqueadero rumbo a su casa, pero se quedó manejando sin rumbo fijo por la isla, tenía muchas cosas que pensar, el sentimiento de soledad solo le aseguraba lo que ya sabia, había sido una muy mala idea hacer lo que hizo y fue su decisión, solo su decisión, no podía culpar a Danny de esto, aunque el tener sexo con un desconocido había sido motivado por lo que pasó con el detective rubio, él era un adulto para hacer frente a situaciones como estas y no dejarse llevar por su soledad como había pasado, "No, todo esto solo fue mi culpa" pensó en voz alta el jefe del 5-0 ….

A las afueras del apartamento del médico unas personas estaban congregadas entre los matorrales.. esperando instrucciones

-"Se acaba de ir, nos sorprendió verlo aquí, además que tiene una relación con el próximo objetivo… hubiéramos podido acabar con los dos al mismo tiempo"….

-"que se puede esperar de alguien como él…es por eso que hay que acabar con ellos, pero a su tiempo, con Mcgarrett hay que tener cuidado, por ahora deben seguir con el plan, no podemos atrasar las cosas, el médico debe pagar por sus pecados y su estilo de vida, así que ya saben como proseguir"….

-"listo jefe"… unas horas mas tarde en la madrugada y después de una corta lucha, en un motel sucio y barato se encontraba otro cuerpo sin vida, asesinado con el mismo modus operandi de las otras tres victimas gay muertas recientemente…..

Eran aproximadamente las 6:00 am cuando Steve apenas estaba llegando a la entrada de su casa, se la había pasado manejando sin un rumbo definido toda la noche, hasta que por fin le estaba ganando el sueño y decidió regresar a casa, ni siquiera había parqueado cuando su teléfono sonó con el timbre de música zen destinado para Chin…

-"Hey lamento sacarte de rutina de ejercicios pero tenemos otra victima… ya el HPD están en la escena y Max, Kono y Danny están llegando, ya les avisé"…

-"Ok Chin, no te preocupes ya me estoy dirigiendo hacia allá"…

Chin le dio la dirección a Steve quien de inmediato y a pesar del sueño que tenía se dirigió rumbo a la escena del crimen….

Cuando llegó allá se lamentó de que no se tomó un tiempo aunque sea para cambiarse y arreglarse un poco, tenía una cara de amanecido tremenda y además aun olía a cervezas y sexo, aun iba vestido como salió anoche de la casa con una camisa de puños blanca que ahora estaba por fuera del pantalón de lino negro "gracias a Dios no me puse el de cuero" pensó… aun así se veía muy sexy y en esos momentos muy fuera de lugar, sin embargo cuando salió de su Silverado azul muchos ojos se lo comían entero, se acordó que no había tomado su placa ni su arma, seguro que sus compañeros se darían cuenta de ese detalle y le llamarían la atención, menos mal que el que protegía la escena del crimen era Duke y con el hombre de edad se llevaba muy bien, incluso había una buena camaradería, Duke había trabajado con Jhon Mcgarrett y apreciaba mucho a su hijo…..

-"Mcgarrett, parece que te sacaron de la fiesta, tus compañeros están adentro".. dijo Duke dándole una pequeña sonrisa cómplice y dejándolo pasar adentró del motel….

-"algo así Duke"… dijo Steve entrando y sonriendo también….

Cuando Steve entró al cuarto donde estaba el cadáver estaba amarado en la cama como en los otros casos pero estaba cubierto por la sabana, todos se quedaron sorprendidos al ver el aspecto entre desaliñado y elegante de jefe del 5-0, la primera en reaccionar fue Kono….

-"Wow jefe, de donde vienes"…dijo la chica que ya tenia su sonrisa picara en la cara…

-"por qué asumen que vengo de algún lado, que tal que no tuviera ropa limpia y me tocó ponerme esto"…..

-"Eso no te lo cree nadie Steven…..y por cierto donde está tu arma y tu identificación"…..

-"en mi camioneta Danny, Ok chicos que tenemos"…..

Antes de que pudieran decir algo sonó el teléfono de Steve con otro tono diferente a lo que el arrugó el ceño, sin duda todos reconocieron el tono para el gobernador Denning, Steve respondió y escuchó por un breve instante y terminó con un resignado "voy de inmediato"….

-"Chicos encárguense de esto, nos veremos en aproximadamente una hora en la sede, quiero todo la actualización de este y los demás casos, voy a una reunión con el gobernador"….

-"hey alguien debe llevarte pareces que no has dormido en toda la noche"….

El jefe del 5-0 le dio una mirada culpable a Chin, por lo que todos supieron que ese había sido el caso…

-"Steve no vayas donde el gobernador así, en el camaro tienes ropa, ve y cámbiate, aunque esos moretones que tienes en el cuello se te seguirán viendo"….. mencionó Danny quien no había querido sonar enojado sin conseguirlo, porque cuando Steve entró lo primero que notó fueron esos chupones que su pareja tenía en el cuello y no podía negar que la sangre le estaba hirviendo, a pesar que no podía culparlo por nada porque si Steve buscaba a alguien mas, era su total culpa….

Steve no respondió nada al comentario de Danny, es mas todos se habían quedado en un silencio incomodo, hasta que Max rompió el silencio con algún habitual chiste para calmar el ambiente, Kono y chin le miraron agradecidos, Chin tomó las llaves del Camaro y también le pidió las llaves del Silverado y se llevó a Steve, con un simple "yo me encargo"….

Chin llegó al Camaro y sacó la ropa de Steve y le mostró los baños, para que se dirigiera hasta allí, cuando Steve salió del baño Chin le pasó un vaso grande de café y un ibuprofeno por si alguna resaca y su placa y su arma, ya Steve se veía mucho mejor, se había cambiado y también se lavó su cara y se arregló su pelo aprovechando el agua de la pluma del baño del motel,

-"gracias Chin"…

-"no tienes que agradecérmelo brah….Duke y Fryer te están esperando, el gobernador también los llamó, nosotros nos encargaremos de todo aquí y me llevaré tu camioneta, no te preocupes"…..

-"ok"…

Cuando Chin volvió a la escena del crimen, los chicos al igual que max estaban recogiendo las pertenencias de la victima y demás pruebas, fotografiando todo y también al cadáver, por lo que le habían quitado la sabana…, max les dio al 5-0 el teléfono de la victima este se encontraba en el pantalón que había sido arrojado a un lado de la habitación, también se encontraba la billetera del sujeto….

-"bueno, nuestra victima se llama Robert Mancinni…..también tiene una credencial es un médico del Queens….hay dinero y tarjetas en su cartera"

-"por lo que no fue un simple robo"

-"y por la forma en que estaba dispuesto el cadáver cuando llegamos, podemos asumir que es otra victima de odio a los homosexuales, este se defendió bastante, tenemos sangre y rastros de piel bajo sus uñas, ya las mandé a analizar…. Chicos miren esto"…. Max sonó bastante sorprendido al sacar una pequeña tarjeta con el logotipo de la marina y del 5-0 de la cartera de la victima….

-"es de Steve….y tiene escrito el número de su teléfono personal"….

-"chicos miren el último número que está en el teléfono de la victima"…dijo Chin mostrándoles a todos el teléfono…

-"que es esto…a que horas fue esa llamada?" , mencionó una preocupada Kono….

-"aproximadamente a la 1:35 am"…

-"creo que Steve va a tener que explicar muchas cosas y definitivamente no era que no tenia ropa limpia"…..terminó Danny con un tono enojado otra vez como cuando vio los chupones que Steve tenía en el cuello…

Ya en la sede los tres miembros del 5-0 habían investigado la vida y obra de Robert Mancinni, no había duda que el médico era homosexual y además llevaba una vida alegre y despreocupada, era muy asiduo a los bares gays y se le conocían muchas parejas esporádicas, tanto Chin, Kono y Danny solo tenían en mente como encajaba Steve en esto, y sus mentes los trasladaban a los chupones que su jefe y amigo tenia en el cuello…

-"chicos hay que analizar las llamadas y hay entra también la del número de Steve, como policías sabemos que es nuestro deber analizar todo, ya lo hemos hecho antes"…..con el antes se referían claramente cuando tuvieron que invadir la privacidad de Danny para rescatar a la pequeña Grace y tuvieron que oír el corazón desgarrado de Danny nuevamente por Rachel…

-"tienes razón Chin, Steve va a estar molesto por eso pero creo que estaría mas molesto si no lo hacemos, además si se fue de fiesta con la victima, el muy posiblemente fue el último que lo vio con vida, incluso pudo estar en peligro"….dijo Danny, ahora que lo pensaba mejor no solo sentía enojo sino también mucha preocupación por lo que le hubiera podido pasar a Steve… Kono solo asintió pero ella sabía muy bien que Steve si había salido con la ropa de esta mañana a distraerse y relajarse…

Cuando Steve llegó a la sede, vio a sus amigos muy concentrados escuchando una conversación de un teléfono que sostenían en la mesa inteligente, ninguno se había dado cuenta de la presencia de él hasta que estuvo casi a su lado…..

-"el gobernador está muy intenso y pide resultados, entonces chicos quien es la victima y que tenemos"…

Los demás miembros del 5-0 saltaron al oír la exclamación del jefe, pero mas aun por estar escuchando la conversación intima entre Steve y el fallecido médico…..

_-"hey solo llamaba para agradecerte nuevamente esta noche, fue genial, nunca me imaginé que fueras sumiso y eso me encantó mas todavía….. sé que parecíamos dos adolescentes hormonales pero la próxima te prometo que haremos muchas mas cosas y te invitaré a cenar un Rissotto que yo hago exquisito"…._

_-"Ok, ah…a mi también me gustó y me encanta la idea del Rissotto, ah….hasta pronto"…_

_-"Ok, hasta pronto Steve"…_

Una vez el jefe del 5-0 vio la cara de sorpresa en los rostros de sus amigos y escuchó su propia voz y la de la persona con quien se había acostado anoche, los miró con cara que Danny hubiera dicho de aneurisma y enojo y un gran sonrojo…

-"que Diablos está pasando aquí y de donde sacaron esa conversación"…..

-"mas bien explícanos tu que haces acostándote con el primero que se te cruza Steven"

-"de que hablas, te estas describiendo a ti mismo?"

Tanto Danny como Steve destilaban mucho enojo, era tiempo de la intervención antes de que esto pasara a mayores….

- "hey chicos cálmense ambos ahora mismo, todos aquí somos adultos y podemos hablar civilizadamente"…, si Danny decía que Steve tenia unos rostros, sin lugar a dudas Chin tenía unos tonos y este era el autoritario, el tono de un teniente de la policía que era mejor no enfrentársele y hacerle caso, ya Kono lo había oído mas de una vez, al igual que Steve, pero Danny si se sorprendió un poco pero se obligó a relajarse….

-"Steve, la victima que encontramos es Roberto Mancinni, médico del Queens y encontramos tu tarjeta de presentación y en su teléfono la última llamada fue a ti, no queremos meternos en tu intimidad pero tu entiendes que como policías es nuestro deber saber e investigar verdad?"...

Steve se había quedado cuando Chin había mencionado el nombre de la victima, incluso había palidecido, pero se obligo a compartimentar las emociones que sentía y asintió hacia sus amigos….

-"yo entiendo el punto, pero no tengo por que expresar mis motivos solo los hechos"….

-"esta bien, solo dinos como conociste a la victima y que sabes de ella"…

Steve se debatía entre mentirles a su Ohana y decirles que conocía a Mancinni desde hace tiempo o decirles la verdad, sin embargo no creía que les pudiera mentir, ellos no se merecían las mentiras, incluso con lo grosero que estaba Danny, al final siempre podía contar con el detective rubio, así que mejor decía los hechos como pasaron…

-"bien Chicos, yo salí de mi casa a eso de las 19:00 pm, fui a un bar y me senté a tomar unas cervezas, luego se me acercó Robert y empezamos a hablar, el sabia quien era yo, incluso una vez me atendió cuando llegué herido al hospital y él estaba de turno, me invitó a su apartamento y pues….tuvimos relaciones y terminamos y me fui….unos minutos mas tarde el me llamó y pues creo que ya escucharon la conversación…eso es todo", decía el jefe del 5-0 en un tono que no podía ocultar la pena que sentía hacia sus compañeros.. es que esas cosas solo le podían pasar a él…

-"y porque tiene tu tarjeta"…..

-"yo se la di Danny para estar en contacto cuando pudiéramos",

-"sabes que lo que hicistes te pudo haber puesto en peligro también",

-"Danny no soy una persona indefensa sabes.. se defenderme perfectamente solo"…

-"y si es una banda, Gi Joe, ah.., también puedes defenderte d personas armadas…además no sabia que eras de lo se iban con cualquiera que conocías en un bar"….

-"también puedo defenderme de muchos Danny y en cuanto a lo que yo haga o no en mi tiempo libre como tu bien sabes no te incumbe como tu me dijiste la otra vez"….

-"tu no puedes estar haciendo esto Mcgarrett, además desde cuando frecuentas bares gays en busca de diversión"…

-"en primer lugar no estaba buscando diversión, solo se presento Ok, y no puedes juzgarme",

-"solo no quiero que hagas eso, es peligroso, no quiero que vuelvas a buscar diversión con algún desconocido, que te deje esas marcas como si fueras…."…..

-"como si fuera que Danny?, mas te vale que no termines esa frase por el bien de nuestra amistad ya hiciste lo suficiente en la fiesta y sabes algo, voy a ir cada vez que quiera y si me quiero acostar con el primero que se me cruce lo haré porque no tengo a nadie a quien tenga que rendirle cuentas"…..

-"mira lo siento bien, siento todo"….

-"no sigas Danny, no me importa"….

-"hey cálmense todos por favor, porque simplemente no dicen que ambos están heridos, celosos y en vez de equivocarse a cada rato hablan de sus sentimientos…..creo que todo seria mas fácil"…

Los tres hombres miraron con cara de interrogación hacia la única chica del equipo, quien sonrió cuando se vio observada y el silencio reinó en alrededor de ellos, por lo menos había conseguido que se calmaran y dejaran de pelearse como adolescentes rabiosos y volvieran a ser los adultos que son…..

- "de acuerdo, sé que no es una conducta apropiada como jefe de esta unidad y miembro de las fuerzas armadas, pero aun así no me voy a disculpar por eso, es mi vida y hago lo que se me de la gana, pero como Ohana que son siento que los haya avergonzado y me disculpo y Danny no me saques de quicio, no quiero pelear contigo, pero no toleraré que me juzgues porque yo no lo hago contigo"…

-"yo también lo siento Steve",

-"Primero no nos has avergonzado, eres humano y todos alguna vez hemos hecho acciones que si después se analizan no son las mejores, pero ten presente que estamos para ti Steve….no estas solo y las penas no se olvidan en un bar o con algún desconocido, ni los temores tampoco"…. Dijo Chin observando a Danny también.. el detective a veces parecía tener la sabiduría de un anciano que ha vivido mucho…..

**me animan mucho con sus comentarios, Danno está celoso, pronto se reivindicará con Steve, …nos leemos pronto….**


	13. Chapter 13

**MI VIDA EMPEZÓ CONTIGO**

**Un abrazo y muchas gracias a las personas que leen y especialmente a las que toman un tiempo y envían un mensaje se les agradece intensamente… recuerdo es historia slash y en este capitulo hay escenas subidas de tono….**

**A veces nuestros peores demonios somos nosotros mismos, y el diablo nuestra propia mente…**

Anteriormente…..

**-Primero no nos has avergonzado, eres humano y todos alguna vez hemos hecho acciones que si después se analizan no son las mejores, pero ten presente que estamos para ti Steve….no estas solo y las penas no se olvidan en un bar o con algún desconocido, ni los temores tampoco…. Dijo Chin observando a Danny también.. el detective a veces parecía tener la sabiduría de un anciano que ha vivido mucho…..**

-"Bien ahora que se han calmado, Max ha mandado los resultados de ADN que se encontraron bajo las uñas de la última victima…y el HPD la cotejó en su base de datos y tienen una coincidencia…observen esto"…

Kono mostró las imágenes de un tipo alto y musculoso de aspecto continental no hawaiiano, bastante desaliñado…

-"su nombre es Robin Wilson, no tiene dirección registrada, llegó a Hawaii hace un año, tiene un primo viviendo aquí, el HPD están buscándolo para interrogarlo… cuando lo consigan lo traerán directamente aquí… al parecer se encuentra en una de las islas circundantes, es agente turístico, solo es cuestión de tiempo ahora"…

Tiempo después de estar revisando algunos informes y haciendo el usual papeleo, Danny y Kono salieron a almorzar, en esos días habían estado metidos en la oficina por mucho tiempo por lo que un cambio de ambiente era bueno, Chin quien salió después de sus compañeros entregó las llaves de la camioneta a Steve y salió para ver a Malia por un rato, Steve se había negado a ir con ellos, aun le molestaba y le dolía la actitud de Danny, pero a decir verdad también le daba mucha vergüenza con sus amigos que lo hubieran descubierto en semejante situación y además que hubieran escuchado la conversación caliente que sostuvo con la victima, es que eso solo le pasaba a él, ahora pensarían que él iba por ahí buscando satisfacer su deseo sexual de una manera fácil y con desconocidos… y no era verdad, tenía años que él no hacia eso, pero por orgullo y rabia había dado a entender que ese era un comportamiento normal en él y que además lo disfrutaba… y eso no era verdad, solo lo había dicho para molestar a Danny y de paso si era sincero darle celos al detective..

Cuando Steve alzó la mirada se encontró con unos ojos que lo miraban burlonamente desde afuera de su oficina, al principio ni le iba a prestar atención, pero luego de oír el saludo, era mejor correr a ese idiota de la sede, después de todo era su lugar no del idiota de Richard…

-"Creo que si buscas a Danny él no está y se demora, así que es mejor que te vayas"….directo al grano para que fingir amabilidad con alguien que te disgusta demasiado

-"dejando ver tus uñas desde ya Mcgarrett, pareces una gata en celo"…

-"me respetas y te largas, no sabes quien soy yo, no me conoces, así que mejor vete ya"…

-"y si no, que, crees que te tengo miedo, si ya domé a Danno, crees que no lo puedo hacer contigo…. Danny solo juega contigo, discutimos muchas veces incluso apostamos a ver que hacías cada ves que lo abrazaba o lo besaba y tu estabas por hay y te conoce muy bien porque siempre atinaba a tu expresión…solo eres una burla, quien puede quererte cuando hay muchas opciones mejores especialmente para un tipo caliente como Danny",

-"Danny jamás me haría algo así y ….."

-"Oh…eres tan patético, lo amas no es así, se ve a leguas que solo ves por ese estúpido rubio…"

-"eso no te importa pero sabes que, si, lo amo y no me importa si el no siente lo mismo, es mejor que lo respetes, delante de mi no le faltas el respeto imbécil…" el enojo en el comandante era mas palpable

- "se ve que no lo conoces…. tu segundo al mando no es mas que una perra gritona y sabes que…"

Pero Richard no pudo terminar su frase ya que el puño de Steve se cerró en su mandíbula e hizo volar al primo de Stan quien quedó viendo todo de forma triple… pero su plan iba en marcha ya el teléfono en su bolsillo vibraba dándole la señal que quería….

-"el que me guste y sienta cosas enormes por Danno no te da derecho a golpearme salvajemente", decía el primo de Stan entre lagrimas y agarrándose la mandíbula ya visiblemente hinchada..

-"que demonios…" pero no terminó, cuando sintió la voz enojada de Danny y la sorpresa de Kono a sus espaldas….

-"que pasó aquí, que significa esto Steve…."

Pero Steve no tuvo tiempo de hablar, la palabra la tomó el golpeado primo de Stan…

-"solo venía a buscarte Danno y pregunté por ti y el comandante Mcgarrett se me vino encima, yo sé que fui un poco grosero, pero solo le dije que me gustabas mucho y cuando me veo es en el suelo con la mandíbula en llamas y siendo pateado… yo no quiero formar problemas pero tu no le perteneces a él para que trate a tus amigos así Danno…"

Kono solo miraba la escena, había salido a un lado del camino, no se creía que los hechos hubieran sucedido así… Danny no sabia que hacer miles de cosas pasaban por su cabeza, sabia que si le daba el lado a Richard podía terminar de romper la relación con Steve, ya era hora de terminar su juego y decidirse… decirle la verdad a Steve… lamentablemente el tiempo en su mente pasa mas rápido que en la realidad y su demora en una respuesta no fue bien recibida por el corazón roto del SEAL

-"sabes Daniel no te atormentes, cree lo que quieras, después de todo es lo que dices siempre que soy un Neanderthal…. Pues bien ahora tienes la prueba…" sin esperar respuesta Steve solo salió de la oficina del 5-0, iba tan rápido que a lo lejos escuchaba como lo llamaban Danny y Kono, pero no les dio tiempo de alcanzarlo, cuando llegó al parqueadero se agradeció internamente de que Chin le entregara las llaves, así que sin demora salió de la sede del 5-0 dejando atrás a sus amigos…..tenía que despejar su mente, no podía ni respirar, tenía que alejarse por lo menos unas cuantas horas de todos, pero no podía hacerlo así nada mas, por lo que tenía que ir donde el gobernador y pedirle un permiso especial…

El gobernador lo atendió en seguida y a pesar de estar renuente en darle el permiso por un día al jefe del 5-0 al final accedió, a pesar de la importancia del caso, y de la urgencia de dar con los asesinos rápido, el gobernador se mostró confiado en la capacidad de los demás miembros del 5-0, aparte que Steve le aseguró que Danny chin y Kono eran mas que grandiosos y se podían hacer cargo de las cosas por unas cuantas horas máximo un día… la excusa inventada incluía una emergencia médica de alguna índole y aunque el gobernador no compró la excusa de Steve, accedió a darle el permiso pues el teniente comandante mencionó que era en extremo necesario y de no conseguir esas horas de permiso se vería obligado a hacer algo drástico, no es que Denning se dejara intimidar pero al ver la resolución de su jefe de tareas especiales accedió al permiso no es que esperaba que en pocas horas sucediera algo trascendental, se nota que no conocía muy bien a su fuerza de trabajo….

Steve fue al muelle y alquiló un bote por unas horas, necesitaba alejarse un rato de todos, no acostumbraba a hacer eso y menos mentirle a su jefe, pero cada vez se le hacia mas difícil compartimentar sus emociones tal y como había aprendido en la academia naval, es que desde que apareció Danno en su vida había sido como un Monzón y todo se había tornado de cabeza, así que simplemente salió del muelle a pasar un rato en su viejo amigo el océano…..

En la sede del 5-0 Danny se encontraba en su oficina cabizbajo había despachado a Richard y le había advertido que no volviera por la sede pues no era bienvenido ni por Steve ni por el resto del equipo y para evitar confrontaciones como la que pasó era mejor que no pisara la sede el 5-0, lastima que su vacilación fue muy mal entendida por Steve y ahora no sabia donde se encontraba su amigo….

Su teléfono sonó pero no era el timbre que esperaba aun así le tocaba contestar porque era el tono del gobernador, algo no muy usual ya que el gobernador primero llamaba a Steve, lo que hizo preocuparse un poco…

-"Detective Williams.."

-"Buenas tardes detective, me comunico con usted para informarle que está al mando del 5-0 por el momento…"

-"a que se refiere, donde está Steve…." no había dejado terminar de hablar al gobernador porque el rumbo de la conversación no le estaba gustando nada, Steve no podía hacer eso, dejarlos e irse del 5-0 tal ves volver al servicio activo, todos estos pensamientos cruzaron la mente del detective rubio en pocos segundos, tenía que admitir que sentía un miedo terrible ante la posibilidad de perder a su Neanderthal… a su Steve…. Su mente traicionera que sonaba un poco a Grace también le decía "bonita hora para darte cuenta de esto Danno" …

-"Tranquilícese detective, el comandante Mcgarrett vino a mi oficina y me pidió un permiso para ausentarse unas cuantas horas por una emergencia médica, me dijo que no se sentía bien y necesitaba algo de tiempo, que me comunicara con ustedes para notificarles eso y lo dejó al mando de las investigaciones en curso….."

-"el comandante Mcgarrett le informó donde va a estar gobernador?…"

-"no, no me dijo mas, hay algún problema que deba saber.."

-"no no pasa nada, nos haremos cargo de todo, señor….no se preocupe…"

Kono que había estado mirando todo, había visto como Steve había salido abatido del sitio y no había importado lo mucho que lo habían llamado, el comandante no les puso atención, había visto la rabia de Danny muy mal disimulada hacia Richard, también había visto la rabia y molestia de Richard hacia Danny por haber sido rechazado y prácticamente sacado de la sede, y ella como el ser inteligente que era del grupo no se iba a quedar con la duda de lo que había pasado, y había ido a buscar en los videos de vigilancia que mostraban el corredor de la sede y la zona donde estaba la mesa de trabajo, justo donde habían estado discutiendo Steve y Richard y al mirar lo videos había encontrado justo lo que estaba buscando… volviendo así a donde estaba Danny y también un desconcertado Chin quien acababa de llegar… ambos alcanzaron a escuchar parte de la conversación que Danny sostenía con el gobernador…

-"Danny que está pasando…donde está Steve…"

-"es una larga historia primo…cuando nos fuimos llegó Richard, él y el jefe se pelearon, Steve le pegó a primo de Stan, este nos vio llegar y se hizo la victima, luego Danny tuvo una corta confrontación o mejor dicho, no confrontación con Steve y este se marcho, luego Danny corrió de la sede a su.. que… amigo… examigo…. en fin… seguro que será examigo después de lo que te diré…"

La cara de asombró de Chin era para chiste si se hubiera tratado de alguna otra situación, ahora era necesario saber que mas había pasado, aunque tenía que bajar la tensión por el momento

-"definitivamente salgo un rato y el prescolar se desordena…que mas pasó donde está Mcgarrett…."

- "el gobernador llamó y dijo que Steve había pedido un permiso para ausentarse por unas horas…., no entiendo chicos, él es muy responsable…., de verdad que le hice daño, si necesita alejarse de mi en plena investigación…" decía muy abatido el detective de Jersey…

-"Danny debes de ver esto, es el video de vigilancia de la zona de la mesa de trabajo…." kono proyectó desde la mesa inteligente lo que traía en la memoria….

Danny estaba simplemente perplejo… no solo le impactaba la forma grosera con que Richard se refería a él, si no mas aun la forma en que Steve a pesar de lo imbécil que se había portado todo el tiempo con él, lo defendía de las palabras del primo de Stan, y mas aun cuando el jefe del 5-0 admitió amarlo…. Tomando una respiración profunda se sostuvo contra la mesa, se veía completamente abatido..

-"Kono, yo nunca le he querido hacer daño, yo solo quería apartarlo…"

-"si eso es lo que querías lo has logrado Danny, deberías estar contento, en cambio te ves como de muerte lenta, no entiendo tu comportamiento brah, yo sé que Steve te ama y tu también lo sabias y aun así todo este tiempo has actuado como un imbécil con él.. por que Danny?, por qué tratar a alguien que te ama de esa manera?…." Chin le daba una mirada de reproche a Kono por ser tan dura con Danny, pero Chin no había estado cuando Steve le hablaba de lo mucho que Danny significaba para él, o de los miedos que tenía de que el detective no sintiera lo mismo o de cosas por las que Steve ha tenido que pasar a lo largo de su vida y que le han afectado tanto que lo han hecho poco social, Kono sabia parte de eso y por eso estaba molesta con Danny y su actitud…

-"brah, mira no es que nos queramos meter en tu vida, pero no luces como una persona que quiera apartar de su vida a alguien que ha dicho amarte…. Te amamos Danny pero le has hecho mucho daño a steve, por qué?…. Kono y yo siempre hemos pensado que los sentimientos de Steve tu los correspondías, no creemos equivocarnos en eso…

-"chicos, yo…..yo no sé que hacer… Grace también me lo dijo…yo no sé que siento por Steve, es algo mas que una amistad es verdad, pero no puedo amar otra vez, no después de que casi me destruye lo de Rachel… hay muchos peros en la relación con Steve…. Él no es solo mi pareja y mi jefe en el trabajo, es mi mejor amigo, es mi familia al igual que ustedes, yo solo los tengo a ustedes y a Grace aquí… miren lo que pasó con Rachel, después de amarnos tanto, ahora no podemos hablar sin alguna sátira, sin algún reproche por parte y parte.. no quiero eso otra vez, no lo resistiría, no resistiría perderlo, perder a Steve…."

-"Danny no puedes vivir con miedo por lo que pasó, Steve no es Rachel, si los dos se esfuerzan pueden tener una relación duradera, no tiene por qué terminar mal…."

-"Kono tiene razón Danny, además de todos modos con tu actitud estas perdiendo a steve…"

-"yo lo se, lo se ok, pero y si se aburre de mi, ya me ha pasado antes…"

-"mira brah, Steve te ama mas de lo que podemos decirte, creo que por el bien de los dos debes hablar con él de lo que piensas y si de verdad no quieres tener una relación o solo quieres ser su amigo entonces por lo menos déjale saber el por qué, dile la verdad y no lo pongas a sufrir como lo has hecho…."

-"Ok creo que es lo más justo,…"

-"pero no te engañes a ti mismo danny tu le amas también…"

La conversación quedó ahí todos sumidos en sus pensamientos, cuando sonó el teléfono de Kono, después de colgar, ella informó a sus amigos de las últimas noticias del HPD….

-"chicos era Duke, tienen a Robin Wilson, lo están trayendo hacia aquí en unas horas, lo encontraron en unas de las islas…..solo queda esperar…" mientras tanto a unos cuantos kilómetros de la costa, Steve estaba sentado en el bote que alquiló observando el horizonte y esperando el hermoso atardecer, buscando la calma que necesitaba en esos momentos su corazón…

Después de una hora el sospechoso se encontraba en la sala de interrogación del 5-0, ante la atenta mirada de dos policías miembros del 5-0, quien sin duda notaban el nerviosismo del sospechoso

-"bueno señor Wilson, sus huellas y ADN se encontraron en Roberto Mancinni quien fue encontrado muerto en esta madrugada, con señales de abuso y tortura.."

-"no tengo nada que decir, ni siquiera conozco a la persona de quien me están hablando, es mejor que me dejen ir, no tengo porque estar aquí…."

-"mire señor Wilson, se enfrenta a cargos muy graves de asesinatos, y podría pasar el resto de su vida en la cárcel, no creemos que usted sea la mente criminal detrás de todo esto, pero si no cooperas cargaras con toda la culpa y a nadie le importará, ahora si estas dispuesto a esto y vivir de por vida en la cárcel bueno no queda mas que ficharte por el asesinato de Mancinni y de tres personas mas…" intimidaba el detective Kelly

-"no pueden hacer esto, no tienen pruebas…"

-"con tu adn en la ultima victima es mas que suficiente, no tienes a nadie que pruebe que estuviste en otro lugar, así que se te puede vincular a este y a los demás homicidios, al ser el mismo modus operandi…por lo tanto estas jodido amigo…"

-"vamos Chin no perdamos mas tiempo aquí…"

-"un momento, si coopero que pasa…"

-"si cooperas y dices algo sustancial pueden que te rebajen la pena y no mueras tras las rejas…."

-" esta bien, miren yo solo no invente esto, yo no tengo un empleo estable y mi primo me comentó de un grupo de amigos de él que se encargan de limpiar las islas de gente indeseable, yo solo ayudé en cuestiones de vigilancia y pues este ultimo se puso un poco rudo",

-"gente indeseable…"

-"si… gays, miren las pruebas las obtendrán en una casa por la costa norte, cerca a la carretera que está a la entrada del bosque, la casa tiene un enorme sótano, en ese sitio llevaban a veces a las victimas y las torturaban y a veces las mataban ahí y luego las trasladaban a los moteles"

-"por qué dejarlos en los moteles…"

-"era una forma de advertencia a otros y de hacerles pagar mas, dejarlos en un sitio donde sus allegados sepan que hacían…. También hay fotos de vigilancia a posibles objetivos y de las victimas, incluso hay videos…."

- "quienes son los amigos de tu primo.."

- "Sebastian Gray él es el líder…. Y otra cosa él tiene una camioneta azul, es la que utiliza cuando se lleva a alguna persona…."

Con estas declaraciones no necesitaban mas.. Ya tenían con que acusar a Gray y un testigo, solo faltaba ver lo que encontrarían en la ubicación que les dio Wilson, así que sin perder mas tiempo los tres 5-0 marcharon rumbo al sitio indicado junto con unos del HPD como respaldo…

Al divisar el sitio, todos se fueron acercando sigilosamente, iban barriendo la zona y cada espacio posible hasta llegar a la casa, al entrar procedieron igual, respaldándose unos a otros, pronto vieron la entrada al sótano, bajaron unos cuantos escalones, y al prender las luces vieron la amplitud del lugar, restos de sangre fresca en algunas paredes y muchas fotos…

-"chicos aquí hay fotos de las primeras victimas, haciéndoles seguimiento…"

-"aquí hay algunas al momento de la tortura", dijo con mirada consternada Chin…

-"que demonios"…..eso fue lo único que atinó al decir Danny cuando en la pared que estaba viendo se señalaba el siguiente objetivo, su compañero y jefe Steve Mcgarrett…. Su Steve Mcgarrett..

-"hay muchas fotos de vigilancia, en la sede, en su casa, en el lugar de Kamekona, con nosotros, en pearl, llevan varios días siguiéndolo"….

-"miren estas son de ayer con Roberto Mancinni….."

-"se lo dije pudo haber estado en peligro… y no me equivoque lo estaban siguiendo…"

-"Danny si eres sincero contigo tu no le reclamaste por eso, además que mira la secuencia de fotos de la otra pared son las del seguimiento de Mancinni, fue coincidencia que se encontraran con Steve….estaban siguiendo al médico…"

-"parece que la pasó muy bien con el médico.." decía en un tono derrotado el detective rubio mirando las fotos donde aparecía Steve apoyado contra su camioneta y con las manos del médico estrujándole fuertemente su trasero, en otras y seguro eran el resultado de los chupones, se veía al médico como un vampiro ávido de sangre engullendo la garganta de Steve….

-"si notas bien las fotos, verás que la emoción proviene prácticamente del médico, el jefe solo…solo se deja hacer…por así decirlo…no se ve como que lo disfrutara….así que no te des mala vida Danny…" decía Kono para tranquilizar a su amigo…

-"Chicos miren esto…"…..Chin llamó la atención del resto del 5-0 hacia otras fotos….."-hay que encontrar a steve, está en peligro, miren la última foto tomada unas horas antes, es Steve alquilando un bote, sin duda están tras él…. No sabemos si ya regresó…."

Danny ya había estado llamándolo desde hacia un rato pero su teléfono se va a buzón de inmediato, no puede impedir el gemido angustioso que sale de su boca cuando el ultimo intento también es fallido,

-"Danny lo encontraremos…"

-"y si algo le pasa Kono…he sido tan, pero tan estúpido, se necesita una situación como esta para darme cuenta lo que Steve significa para mi…lo amo y muero de angustia de que le pase algo"

-"no dejaremos que le hagan daño, lo mas importante es que te has dado cuenta de lo obvio y lo has admitido ahora vamos a la sede y ubiquemos al jefe…" dijo Chin partiendo rumbo a la sede del 5-0 y centrando a todos en lo mas importante buscar a Steve….

**Me animan mucho a seguir escribiendo con sus comentarios, ahora que Steve está en peligro Danno se dará cuenta de lo cruel que fue con él, además ya está seguro que lo ama y ha hablado de sus miedos con Chin y Kono, no es por justificar a Danny pero él ha sufrido mucho y tiene miedo de amar otra vez …nos leemos pronto….**


	14. Chapter 14

**MI VIDA EMPEZÓ CONTIGO**

**Espero que todos hayan tenido felices fiestas y para todos un abrazo y muchas gracias a las personas que leen y especialmente a las que toman un tiempo y envían un mensaje se les agradece intensamente… recuerdo es historia slash y en este capitulo hay escenas subidas de tono, palabras groseras etc….**

**A veces nuestros peores demonios somos nosotros mismos, y el diablo nuestra propia mente…**

Anteriormente…..

**-"no dejaremos que le hagan daño, lo mas importante es que te has dado cuenta de lo obvio y lo has admitido ahora vamos a la sede y ubiquemos al jefe…" dijo Chin partiendo rumbo a la sede del 5-0 y centrando a todos en lo mas importante buscar a Steve….**

En la sede hacían todo lo posible para ubicar a Steve, el GPS del teléfono no servía, y aun no sabían la matricula del bote alquilado, ya habían dado avisó al HPD, para estar al tanto de la situación y que ayudaran a encontrar a su amigo, la preocupación iba en aumento pues Steve aun no contestaba el teléfono, lo cual era muy inusual en él … en sus corazones sabían que algo estaba pasándole a su amigo, solo rogaban por no llegar demasiado tarde…

Ya era tarde cuando Steve llegó al muelle de la costa norte, había estado varias horas en el océano, y con una investigación en curso no había sido correcto salir como lo hizo, pero necesitaba un respiro… desde que Danno llegó a su vida compartimentar sus emociones y seguir como si nada pasara le era muy difícil y eso que Danny lo comparaba a veces con un robot e incluso le decía que poseía la forma de relacionarse de un Neandethal..eso que no lo ha visto estando en servicio activo y liderando un equipo seal, donde hay que ir totalmente en cero emociones…..pero ya era hora de que aflorara el SEAL, el líder del 5-0 y dejara los sentimientos por su segundo al mando de lado, él había hecho muchas cosas para llamar la atención de su amigo de forma romántica pero si Danny no reaccionaba como quería es porque no le entusiasmaba estar con él de esa forma, así que era mejor dejar las cosas a nivel de amistad y tener siempre a Danno a su lado como amigo, aceptaría cualquier cosa que el rubio detective de Jersey le brindara, así sonara estúpido y resignado….. al salir del muelle, sintió los vellos de su cuello electrizarse, como cuando sus sentidos le advierten de peligro…

Antes de darse cuenta, fue rodeado por varios hombres, dos de los cuales se le acercaron peligrosamente ambos armados con bates de beisbol, sin embargo el entrenamiento de Steve al ser muy superior a los de sus atacantes, fácilmente los dejó fuera de combate por un rato…mientras le daba tiempo de reponerse de unos cuantos golpes recibidos, el jefe del 5-0 sabía que estaba en problemas, una voz en su conciencia que sonaba exactamente como Danno le decía "pero no eras tú el que podía defenderte fácilmente de una multitud"…. y si, él podía defenderse de varios tipos al mismo tiempo pero todo el mundo tenía su límite y más cuando los que te atacan están armados y tú no…. Antes que los demás se acercaran hasta él… el comandante sacó su teléfono y lo prendió, tenía prácticamente encima a otro de los tipos, pero con rápido movimiento del cuerpo, Steve pudo levantar a su atacante y mandarlo varios pasos lejos de él, para ese momento su teléfono había prendido y sin demora ni titubeos Steve hizo la marcación rápida de la persona que sabía que siempre sería su respaldo….Danno….

pero los atacantes al ver a tres de sus compañeros caídos… y la maniobra del comandante, para pedir ayuda, se abalanzaron contra él, pero ya Steve había marcado y la llamada había sido contestada, aunque el jefe del 5-0 solo pudo decir dos palabras….

Lo siguiente que sintió Steve fue un fuerte golpe en su muñeca izquierda, lo suficiente fuerte para soltar el celular el cual cayó al piso, varios metros lejos de él, ese golpe había sido brutal y lo dejó un poco fuera de balance, lo que fue aprovechado por el otro atacante que sin perder tiempo le lanzó un duro golpe al lado derecho de la cabeza, lo cual logró tirar al comandante al suelo, esto fue aprovechado por los atacantes quienes ahora se habían reagrupado y golpeaban e insultaban a Mcgarrett quien se encontraba en el suelo…

A pesar que él sabía que no iba a poder con todos, Steve volvió a levantarse y aunque esta vez no atinó a golpear a nadie debido a que el fuerte golpe en la cabeza lo tenía viendo doble, el comandante no les iba a dar el gusto de verlo suplicando por su vida, los atacantes sabían que ya tenían su ventaja, tres de ellos lo agarraron por los brazos inmovilizándolo mientras que los otros dos se turnaban para golpear su abdomen y sus piernas con los bates….

-"ustedes son unos malditos cobardes", decía en lo que parecía más un gemido adolorido el líder del 5-0.. –"no son más que imbéciles que atacan en grupo porque solos no judería ni una mosca"…..

-"callaté, no te conviene cabrearnos gilipollas"… decía uno de los atacantes dándole un fuerte golpe en la cara a Steve que de inmediato comenzó a sangrar por la nariz…

- "te vamos a dar una paliza y te vas a arrepentir por ser un desviado"…. Dijo otro de los atacantes quien dio un batazo en el abdomen de Steve haciéndolo doblarse y gemir del dolor…

-"pónganle las esposas y déjense de juegos yá, debemos irnos… no podemos ir a nuestro lugar de siempre, ya ha sido interceptado por la policía y lo más probable es que nos estén buscando, ya es hora de que el comandante Mcgarrett aprenda una lección"…. Había hablado el jefe quien miraba el transcurso de la escena desde que comenzó pero hasta ahora no había intervenido…

-"y quien me va a dar la lección".. .exclamaba Steve con rabia y entre rudos forcejeos ya que lo habían puesto boca abajo en el piso y varios hombres lo sostenían, uno había puesto su pie en el cuello del seal y otros en sus costillas mientras que otros eran los encargados de tirar de sus brazos en su espalda y colocarle las esposas extremadamente justas para lacerar las muñecas.. el dolor que sentía Steve en esos momentos era inmenso sobre todo el que venía de su muñeca izquierda y de su cabeza… -"eres un cobarde no tienes ni el valor suficiente para hacer tus propias acciones, solo mandas a tu manada de estúpidos a hacer el trabajo sucio….no eres más que un vil asesino y vas a ser arrestado"….

-"tsk..tsk..tsk"…chasqueó la boca Gray en burla…-"yo de ti me quedaría calladito y guardaría energías para suplicar por tu vida más tarde comandante…..los maricones como tu es lo que hacen no?"…. Dijo Gray quien tenía una mano agarrando fuertemente a Steve por el cabello y jalándolo para encontrarse frente a frente con la mirada furiosa del seal, lo que no esperaba el jefe del 5-0 fue la fuerte nalgada que Gray le propinó con la mano libre, la cual dolió mas al no llevar puestos sus pantalones cargo sino una pantaloneta de playa, trayendo las risas, burlas e insultos de los que estaban presentes y la mirada entre furiosa y vulnerable de Steve….

-"maldito hijo de"… pero el comandante no pudo terminar porque sintió en su espalda el inconfundible toque de una pistola teaser y de inmediato los efectos de la electricidad lo sumieron lentamente en la oscuridad…mientras iba perdiendo el conocimiento su miedo iba apareciendo , ahora si que estaba a merced de sus atacantes, pero tenía la esperanza de que no lo mataran enseguida, así les daría tiempo a su equipo para que lo encontraran… el confiaba plenamente en ellos y si alguien podía ayudarlo eran Danny, Chin y Kono… hacia ellos fue su último pensamiento, luego solo oscuridad…

-"bueno vámonos, se a donde ir lejos de ojos indiscretos, súbanlo a la camioneta"….

Los hombres arrastraron a Steve hacia la parte de atrás de la camioneta sin ningún cuidado, incluso uno de ellos volvió a golpear al ahora inconsciente jefe del 5-0 incluso imitó a su jefe dándole otra fuerte nalgada y diciéndole palabras groseras, recibiendo las risas de sus otros compinches…..

el equipo estaba tratando de ubicar a Steve, pero aun no tenían resultados positivos…Danny estaba desesperado, solo su entrenamiento como policía lo sostenía y no lo dejaba hacer locuras.. en esos pensamientos estaba cuando sonó su celular, al principio se sorprendió pues hacia solo unos cuantos minutos que había vuelto a rastrear el teléfono de Steve y este aún estaba apagado, ahora tenía una llamada y el tono era el que con tantas ansias había esperado… corrió al centro de la mesa para hacer el seguimiento de la llamada, al tiempo que hacía gestos a sus compañeros que era Steve quien llamaba, sin embargo al contestar y antes de decir algo solo pudo escuchar el gemido angustioso de su amigo..

-"Danno ayúdame"….. después los tres 5-0 solo escuchaban golpes e insultos a lo lejos y mas de una vez los sonidos angustiosos de Steve al ser golpeado o a pesar de los golpes también escuchaban como su jefe se enfrentaba a sus atacantes y no titubeaba al insultarlos también….

Haciendo gala de su profesionalismo, lograron hacer el seguimiento..

-"donde está, Chin"… fue la angustiosa petición del detective de Jersey…

-"lo tenemos Danny, está llamando desde el muelle de la costa norte, ya di aviso a unas patrullas que están más cerca que nosotros"…

Sin perder más tiempo los tres salieron para ayudar a su jefe y amigo, solo esperaban no llegar demasiado tarde, Danny conducía a toda velocidad, si la situación fuera otra pensaría en lo divertido de la situación y en lo que Steve le estaría diciendo, pero ahora solo tenía cabeza para pensar en rescatar a su superseal….

Al llegar a los muelles su corazón se encogió tanto que era doloroso, Danny podía ver ya varias patrullas en el lugar y a varios policías acordonando la zona, pero Steve no estaba por ningún lado, los 5-0 bajaron muy apesadumbrados de sus carros, pero no podían claudicar ahora, tenían que encontrar a su jefe y amigo y todo era una carrera contra el tiempo…. Hacia un lado del camino estaba el celular de Mcgarrett, también había gotas de sangre en varias partes lo que demostraba que se había producido una lucha…

-"Chicos este lugar tiene un sistema de vigilancia por videos, hay que obtenerlo, así podremos ver en que se fueron y seguirlos por las cámaras de tráfico"…

-"nos encargaremos de eso Danny"

El equipo volvió a la sede y sin perder tiempo comenzaron a analizar el video de vigilancia del muelle, pudieron ver a Steve cuando fue abordado por los atacantes, la lucha que sostuvieron y los insultos…. Danny estaba que hervía, haría pagar a Gray por atreverse a lastimar a Steve….

-"esa es la camioneta"… Kono tecleo varias cosas en el ordenador y pudieron obtener la matricula…de acuerdo podemos rastrear el gps del vehículo si tiene….

-" están cerca al puerto de Honolulu…al oeste de los muelles, eso es por los viejos contenedores"…

-"listo Chin, vamos hacia allá, da una alerta al HPD como respaldo"

-"lo tengo Danny… vamos"…

La camioneta había aparcado cerca a los viejos contenedores, a esta hora la zona no era transitada y nadie oiría a vería nada.. ya otras veces la habían utilizado también, sabían que después de esto tendrían que huir de la isla, ya tenían preparado un bote cerca de donde se encontraban, pero antes tenían que aleccionar a Mcgarrett… era tanto el odio y la sevicia hacia los homosexuales que no se daban cuanta que tenían prácticamente a toda la policía de la isla encima, sin embargo seguían adelante con su malévolo plan…

Steve había estado saliendo y entrando de su conciencia en repetidas ocasiones a lo largo del viaje, aunque aún se sentía muy mareado y con un gran dolor de cabeza debido al efecto de la electricidad en su cuerpo… sintió cuando fue bajado de la camioneta y llevado a rastras hasta un enorme contenedor y arrojado sin miramientos….sintió como su camiseta fue arrancada y solo quedó en su pantaloneta de ir a nadar, pero lo que lo hizo despertar de su letargo fue un baldado de agua fría que le arrojaron ..

-"Ahora que vuelve con nosotros comandante, sigamos por donde quedamos, no te parece, maldita puta…asquerosa…. Te arrepentirás de tus acciones"

-"los que van a arrepentirse son ustedes.. mi equipo viene en camino"…

-"nadie sabe que estamos aquí…. Y cuando lleguen solo encontraran tu cuerpo desmembrado"….

-"solo son unos enfermos"…a pesar de estar esposado y bastante golpeado, Steve siguió dando la pelea y estaba en guardia, a pesar de que golpeó a un atacante, dos más se le acercaron y lo agarraron por los brazos, haciéndolo arrodillar, él intentaba forcejear pero sus fuerzas le fallaban… sin embargo cuando Gray se le acercó cerca de su rostro Steve le escupió y le plantó un rostro de total despreció…

-"te arrepentirás de esto Mcgarrett"… Gray empezó a abofetear dura y repetidamente el rostro de jefe del 5-0, hasta tornarle de un rojo intenso las mejillas de Steve incluso le hizo sangrar los labios…. Mientras repetía y repetía insultos cada vez más desagradables…

-"te dices ser muy macho pero golpeas como una niñita…. Es más ni siquiera sabes golpear, imbécil"…

-"ya verás…maricon, suéltenlo… no te van a dar ganas de seguir hablando"… al verse suelto Steve iba a atacar pero antes de poder incluso pensarlo Gray cogió un bate y golpeo varias veces el abdomen de Steve y las piernas y brazos, hasta que el comandante de la marina cayó hecho un ovillo al suelo y no se pudo levantar, Gray se sacó un cinturón grueso que llevaba y se lo dio a otro de los atacantes para que ellos siguieran golpeando a Steve…

-"vamos Ray, sigues tú, 5 fajonazos bien dado, que le recuerden el equipo que tenía"….

Steve estaba totalmente indefenso en el suelo, ya habían pasado dos y se preparaba el tercero con el fajón… el dolor y la humillación que sentía al verse tan indefenso le daba escozor en sus ojos pero no iba a darles el gusto de llorar o clamar por su vida, él podía aguantar eso y mucho más, además sabía que su equipo estaba buscándolo y más aún, sabía que Danny siempre le salvaba el culo a tiempo ya lo había demostrado antes…

Dentro del contenedor solo se escuchaba tres cosas, el sonido del fajón al golpear el cuerpo de Steve, los leves quejidos de dolor del jefe del 5-0 quien mantenía los dientes apretados para no darles el gusto de gritar y los insultos de sus atacantes…. Sin embargo después de unos minutos todo cambió…

**Me animan mucho a seguir escribiendo con sus comentarios, …nos leemos pronto…. Ojala este año traiga mucho Steve hurt y danno ayudando a su pareja…jajaja**


	15. Chapter 15

**MI VIDA EMPEZÓ CONTIGO**

**Un saludo especial a todos los fans del Mcdanno y muchas gracias a las personas que leen y especialmente a las que toman un tiempo y envían un mensaje se les agradece intensamente… recuerdo es historia slash y en este capitulo hay escenas subidas de tono, palabras groseras etc….**

**A veces nuestros peores demonios somos nosotros mismos, y el diablo nuestra propia mente…**

Anteriormente…..

**Dentro del contenedor solo se escuchaba tres cosas, el sonido del fajón al golpear el cuerpo de Steve, los leves quejidos de dolor del jefe del 5-0 quien mantenía los dientes apretados para no darles el gusto de gritar y los insultos de sus atacantes…. Sin embargo después de unos minutos todo cambió…**

la cabeza de Steve era un mar de confusión, ya no sentía los golpes del cinturón, pero aún se oían gritos, aunque no podía concentrarse para entender con claridad… incluso podría jurar que escucho disparos y alguien diciendo 5-0, pero era tanto el dolor que en el momento sentía en todo su cuerpo que no lograba despejarse, hasta que sintió unas manos en torno a él tratando de darle la vuelta ya que se encontraba boca abajo en el sucio y húmedo suelo, Steve intentó con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban poner algo de resistencia, hasta que oyó la voz que tanto quería escuchar….

-"tranquilo babe, soy yo, Danno, ya estas a salvo", repetía varias veces el detective rubio sea para tranquilizar a steve o para tranquilizarse a él mismo…..

-"Danny, Gray me atacó, él está detrás de todo"… decía en medio del jadeo y de quejidos un dolorido mcgarrett…..

-"lo sabemos babe, solo cálmate, ven déjame ayudarte"…. decía en un tono tranquilizador un muy enfurecido y preocupado detective, al ver el estado de ansiedad y dolor en el que estaba su pareja….-"ya vienen los paramédicos Steve, vas a estar bien… ya pasó todo"…..

-"Danny estoy bien… sabía que vendrías, sabía que tu Chin y Kono vendrían", decía en un gemido exhausto mcgarrett…

-"lo siento babe, siento todo lo que dije y lo que te hice sentir, te quiero y yo"… Danny sintió el cambio en el cuerpo de Steve, al momento de decir las palabras, de haber casi conseguido que su pareja se relajara y se dejara ayudar, pasó a tensarse como una cuerda jalada por ambos extremos, y su pulso empezó a subir de nuevo…..

-"Danny no lo hagas, no ahora, lo último que necesito es tu lastima", decía Steve quien ahora era un mar de emociones impactando unas con otras, sentía tanto dolor físico, pero ni hablar del emocional, se sentía ultrajado, abatido, insultado, había estado aguantando insulto tras insulto golpe tras golpe y para colmo tenía que aguantar ahora a su compañero, a su amigo dándole una oportunidad porque seguro sentía lastima de él viéndolo golpeado, humillado y vulnerable como estaba, eso era más de lo que la mente y el corazón de Steve podía aguantar….

Peleando contra el fuerte agarre en que Danny lo tenía y haciendo caso omiso del dolor en sus piernas, abdomen y costillas principalmente, el comandante intentó levantarse, y casi lo logra de no ser por el fuerte mareo que lo inclinó hacia adelante y le hizo doblar sus rodillas y casi estrellarse nuevamente en el piso, pero antes de que se diera cuenta y no sintiera el golpe, se encontró sostenido y con su cara en el amplio y robusto pecho de su compañero quien al ver las intenciones de Steve y lo tambaleante que estaba pudo prever la caída y sostener a su amigo a tiempo…..y no sin que Steve se ganara una diatriba….

-"espera idiota hombre de las cavernas, estas herido y necesitas tomar las cosas con calma, eres humano y sientes dolor igual que todos, así que deja que te ayudemos….. de lo otro ya hablaremos y no acepto un no por respuesta"…..

-"está bien Danno, solo sácame de aquí, quiero ir a casa"…. Decía Steve quien era ayudado a subir a la camilla por Danny y por los paramédicos que ya habían llegado….

-"primero el hospital y luego nos vamos a casa"…

Mientras tanto el HPD seguía haciendo los arrestos pertinentes, Chin y Kono también ayudaban a encarcelar al grupo, sin embargo Gray en un estado totalmente enfurecido por ver sus planes frustrados y además estar al frente de una larga condena por sus crímenes seguía increpando al jefe del 5-0 gritando insultos…

-"tu, Mcgarrett, deberías estar muerto, haciéndole compañía a tu amante, eres una abominación, que mancha a las fuerzas armadas, incluso a la policía, ustedes como miembros del orden público no deberían dejar a ese tipo de gente andar suelta, es que no les da vergüenza que un gay tenga más mando que ustedes"….dirigía ahora sus palabras con ironía a los del HPD que en ese momento se encontraban en la escena

La sangre de Danny estaba hirviendo, a pesar de estar al lado de la camilla donde ayudaba a Steve y a pesar de estar un poco separados de donde estaban apresando a Gray se podía oír claramente los insultos, y ya no aguantaba más, no era justo que ese tipo hubiera lastimado a su pareja alguien que expone su vida a diario y en lugares inhóspitos y en zonas de guerra por el bienestar de los demás, pero lo que más le sorprendió y lo llenó de tristeza y más rabia si se podía es que varios de los policías que se encontraban en la escena se reían y murmuraban entre si señalando a Steve y haciendo gestos desaprobadores hacia él, incluso vio la rabia de muchos del HPD cuando Gray mencionó que Steve tenia mando sobre ellos… así que Danny alejándose de Steve a pesar de que escucho a este último llamarlo y acercándose a donde estaba Gray, increpó a los policías que estaban haciendo el arresto….

-"por qué no se han llevado a este asesino en lugar de dejarlo escupir tantas estupideces…. Y de que se ríen creen que es gracioso que a uno de los nuestros lo hayan emboscado, golpeado y casi asesinado"…

-"cuida tus palabras Williams, Mcgarrett no es uno de los nuestros y no es nuestra culpa que por andar golpeando las botas con quien sabe quién le haya pasado esto"…. A pesar de que Danny sabía que varios en el HPD no gustaban de Steve, le sorprendió las palabras de su colega y la falta total de respeto con la que se refería a su pareja, jefe del 5-0, pero antes de que el detective hiciera al otro policía tragarse sus palabras, Gray comentó aún más mordaz..

-"maricón tenía que ser ese desgraci…"….. Gray no había terminado de decir cuando su cabeza fue estrellado rudamente contra la patrulla de policía y luego cayo de bruces, y Danny iba a golpear también al policía que se iba a meter entre ellos pero Chin ágilmente lo tomó en un fuerte abrazo y lo alejó de ahí…

-"déjame Chin, ellos no tienen ningún derecho de hablar así de Steve"….

-"lo se Danny y nos encargaremos que ellos paguen por tocar a nuestro hermano pero ahora Steve te necesita… solo llévalo al hospital y a casa"… Danny que aún estaba en combustión, fue apagándose, especialmente cuando miró en la dirección de Steve y vio a su amigo y pareja sentado aun en la camilla, pero ahora lucía una expresión derrotada y en sus ojos era claro el sentimiento de vergüenza al haber escuchado el intercambio de palabras y lo que dijo el policía además de ver también a su alrededor las miradas de reproche y desaprobación que le mandaban algunos otros del HPD…. Era otro rostro para nombrar aunque el detective pensó rápidamente en que se iba a asegurar que Steve no mostrara esa expresión de su rostro más, porque le dolía el corazón al verlo tan triste…

Danny se dirigió a la ambulancia y ayudó a entrar a Steve en la camilla, al llegar al hospital, era palpable lo agotado que el superseal estaba, se había dejado revisar del médico sin poner objeción, gracias a Dios solo eran un par de costillas rotas y la muñeca la cual ya habían limpiado y vendado, para las múltiples laceraciones le mandaron pomadas antibióticas y para los golpes unos fuertes analgésicos, le habían hecho radiografías del tórax y de las piernas pero no se mostró fractura, sin embargo la hinchazón iba en aumento y el dolor también

Aun así y en contra de las recomendaciones del médico, Steve no se quedó en el hospital, a regañadientes Danny lo condujo hasta su casa, a pesar de lo que le dieron en el hospital, Steve hacia un gran esfuerzo por no demostrar a los demás el gran dolor físico que sentía, sin embargo, el dolor le superaba, pero estaba decidido a no seguir mostrando más debilidades y menos a Danny… debido a este incidente muchos se habían enterado de la homosexualidad del jefe del 5-0 y era algo de lo cual ya se preocuparía después , ahora solo quería estar en casa a salvo entre la soledad y seguridad de sus paredes, para lo cual tenía que convencer a su pareja que él realmente iba a estar bien….

El viaje hasta la casa de Mcgarrett se le había hecho eterno al detective de Jersey, el silencio era demasiado incomodo algo antinatural entre ellos, Danny conocía tanto a su amigo para saber que Steve no estaba bien, ni física ni emocionalmente, no solo había sido el abordaje tan fácil que habían hecho los atacantes homofóbicos sobre el SEAL a quien lo habían cogido con la guardia baja, ni la golpiza inhumana o los insultos a su amigo que el detective había visto en el video de vigilancia o los que habia presenciado antes, era toda la carga emocional que Steve siempre guardaba dentro de sí mismo y gran parte de esa carga era culpa suya, había hecho sufrir a Steve innecesariamente, incluso de una manera u otra lo había empujado a la red de un desconocido , tenía que arreglar la situación y así su terco compañero no quisiera, Danny no se iba a apartar de él esta vez, recuperaría a su superseal y se aseguraría de curar sus heridas, las físicas y las psicológicas…conseguiría que Steve abriera su mente y su corazón y juntos mejorarían el miedoso e intrincado cerebro de su neanderthal compañero…

Al aparcar el Camaro en la entrada de la casa se percataron que las luces de la casa estaban encendidas lo que significaba para alegría de Danny y molestia de Steve que los primos ya estaban en el sitio y seguro ya habían hecho comida, lo que sin duda harían entrar en su herido jefe…

Steve salió con mucha dificultad del Camaro, el dolor de los golpes y todo el estrés que pasó le estaban cobrando sus fuerzas, a pesar de ser reticente al principio, tuvo que aceptar la ayuda de Danny para entrar en la casa, la puerta se abrió e inmediatamente Chin lo sostuvo del otro lado y juntos llegaron hasta el sofá, entre gemidos de Steve que salían de su boca sin querer…..

Entre los tres acomodaron a su jefe, quien se veía tremendamente abatido y en dolor, en el hospital había aceptado cambiar sus ropas sucias por unas sudaderas largas y una camiseta holgada y desgastada suya con el logo de la armada casi invisible, Kono le trajo un plato con lo que parecía un puré de algo y un batido de frutas..

-"chicos de verdad no tengo hambre, solo quiero cerrar mis ojos y dormir, será mejor que se vayan y nos vemos mañana en el trabajo"…. Decía Steve sin atreverse a mirar a los ojos a su Ohana porque sabía la diatriba que se le venía encima por sus palabras, sin embargo fue Kono quien soltó una leve e irónica carcajada, que sorprendió a todos realmente..

-"jaja, eso estuvo bueno, mañana en la mañana y en el trabajo? Lo siento brah pero creo que te golpearon muy duro en la cabeza…. Y si crees que siendo grosero nos vas a alejar es porque no sabes lo tercos que podemos ser"….

-"solo déjanos cuidar de ti Steven"…..

-"miren yo les agradezco todo esto, de verdad que aprecio esto, pero he estado en peores condiciones antes y si no he necesitado a nadie a mi lado antes, tampoco lo necesito ahora"

-"mira Steven, no ganas nada…"…

-"mira tú Daniels.., yo nunca gano nada realmente, así que ya es suficiente, al infierno con todos, es cierto, yo no soy uno de ustedes, no soy un policía y soy gay y… y hay mucho…ah no sé.. lo que intento decir es"…

De verdad que su amigo estaba traumado para estar balbuceando incoherencias era el pensamiento de Danny…lo cual también hacia que se sintiera un poco culpable por haber dejado que las cosas llegaran hasta ese extremo…

-"que es toda esa mierda Steven, tu no intentas decir nada porque no estás diciendo nada, solo un montón de estupideces, somos TU equipo, somos Ohana, y por lo que unos gilipollas digan no va a cambiar lo que nosotros tu familia piensa… y me perdonas pero eres un estúpido si piensas lo contrario",

-"ahora aparte de todo soy estúpido"….

-"entiendo que estés sensible pero déjate ayudar"….

-"no Daniels"..

-"miren es suficiente, esto no está yendo como debe de ir, Steve, solo queremos cuidarte como tu lo has hecho con cada uno de nosotros, somos Ohana brah, no solo un grupo de trabajo, ahora si quieres aceptarlo, está bien, pero si no, en estos momentos no te haremos el más mínimo caso, estaremos aquí te guste o no…. Ahora necesitamos que comas esto porque estas en medicamentos fuertes, luego te pasaremos a la habitación para que descanse hasta que nosotros digamos"…..

Steve iba a replicar algo pero al ver la mirada decidida de Chin quien era el que había zanjado la discusión, y al aceptar que su Ohana no se iban, que no lo dejarían así él los echara, entonces se rindió y aceptó el cuidado de sus tres amigos….

-"así está mejor"… concluyó con una sonrisa sincera Danny mirando fijamente a los ojos color avellana que tanto amaba y por cobarde lo está dejando perder….

-seguro que no te están esperando en otra parte Danny… no quiero ser una piedra en tu zapato…detective…

-aunque me estuvieran esperando no me movería de tu lado babe.., después de que descanses me vas a escuchar así no quieras… así sea yo quien hable solamente, pero no voy a dejarte ir esta vez comandante…..

Los ojos de Danny brillaban con un azul intenso, tan decididos que no dejaba espacio para impedirle nada y Steve que tanto amaba esa intensa mirada, no iba a objetar esta vez…

**Gracias por sus comentarios me animan mucho a seguir escribiendo, ya estamos casi al final, solo falta arreglar las cosas entre los chicos… …nos leemos pronto…. Ojala este año traiga mucho Steve hurt y danno ayudando a su pareja…jajaja… ojalá en estos días pueda publicar una historia corta que estoy escribiendo y ya casi está terminada….. **


End file.
